Truas Dhá (Journey by Two)
by Willful Redhead
Summary: Daniel travels to recover missing supplies for the settlement with an unexpected partner at his side.
1. Chapter 1

REBECCA BOONE attacked the surface of her wooden table with all the energy she could muster. It was not just that she loved a thorough spring cleaning but that her pent up frustration and anger need some form of release. Scrubbing the interior of her family cabin seemed a better and kinder choice than being short-tempered with her children.

The winter had been long and difficult. They, and many families in the community, had come to the end of their stores. It was only through consolidating their supplies and the bravery of the men to hunt in the bitter winter chill that they had survived.

The direct result of this hard winter was an immediate need to resupply. As soon as the ice on the rivers began to crack, all the men of the fort disappeared, her own husband included. Although she was grateful for the fresh food and fresh air of spring, she couldn't help but feel a bit lonely. She struggled with a stubborn temper and independent spirit that often got her into trouble. She was not mild-mannered. Why can't women go on hunts, too? She'd voiced this unpopular opinion at more than one sewing circle. The shocked, pinched face of the reverend's wife reminding her that speaking her mind was best done within the safety of her own cabin.

Daniel didn't mind her independence one bit and would often egg her on in public settings, his sideways grin growing into a full blown smile, as the ladies of the settlement clucked their tongues at Rebecca in disapproval.

"You're ten times the shot I am, Becky!" He would say in support. "Lord knows our stores would be full in half the time if we took you and left Asa behind."

It was a simple fact. She did have an uncanny ability to hit with near perfect aim. Early in their days together, Daniel had determined to teach her to shoot - wanting to be sure she could defend herself in troubled times. They had booth been shocked into silence the first time she'd fired his rifle; the bullet flying straight and true and hitting the tree he'd told her to aim for dead center.

"Lord, woman!" He had declared when he'd finally recovered his powers of speech. "Who in heaven taught you to shoot?"

She'd shrugged her shoulders. "You did. Just now."

"No, ma'am!" He shook his head. "I got no aim near that good."

They'd studied one another and the tree in silence, until finally he'd turned from her and lifting a wooden slat from the ground, he'd made a new target.

"Maybe it was chance. Try again, darlin'."

But it hadn't been chance, and he'd spent the afternoon making her smaller and smaller targets. She'd hit every one.

"We're wasting all your ammunition." She'd pointed out.

"I can make more." He stood just to her right. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I don't know what to make of it. You are the most unexpected woman."

"Maybe it comes from watching you all this time." She suggested. They were fairly newly married and she was still learning to read his moods and expression. She was unsure that being unexpected was a good thing.

"Love, if I could shoot like you do, I'd be the finest hunter to ever walk the lands of Kentuck." He pulled her into his arms then. "I ain't never felt such a mix of pride and shame."

"Shame?"

"Well, I can't shoot like that!" And then he'd laughed, a deep, contented laugh that filled her with unexpected happiness. "But I'm so proud to know such a woman. 'Becca darlin' you're so beautiful my heart stops whenever I see you, you cook better than any woman on this earth and you shoot straighter than any man, too." He'd leaned in kissing her as she blushed and blinked back tears of pleasure. "How's that go? Tá sí an tús tsolais.

"Where did you learn that?" He was forever surprising her with tiny phrases in the language of her childhood home.

"I may not be a good shot," He grinned. "But I got talents, too." And still laughing he'd kissed her until the evening shadows spread across the golden fields.

After that, he'd often taken her along on hunting trips. At first she'd struggled to keep up, not because she couldn't match his pace but because her long skirts and petticoats slowed her down. She'd done the unthinkable then, and cut down a pair of his old breeches. The next time they'd gone out, she'd doubled-back to the cabin, much to his annoyance.

"Rebecca!" He'd complained. "What now?"

She'd ignored him completely, dashing into the cabin and mustering her courage had reemerged wearing his breeches. She paused on the front step, suddenly mortified.

He'd said nothing, his mouth forming a perfect circle of surprise, and then he gave her a look that made her blush crimson.

"Mrs. Boone, did you steal a pair of my breeches?"

"Aye, I did."

"Well, now." He nodded his head at her. "I reckon you were thinking things might go a might faster if you were free of them skirts."

"I was." She nodded her head, taking a tentative step toward him.

"Wrong." He'd said huskily, and taking her by the hand he'd led her straight back into the cabin, delaying their trip a full day. Later, as they ate a late supper by the firelight, he had said, "You are the most unexpected woman, Rebecca. It seems that God fit thou to be my nighest friend."

He slipped into the language of his childhood from time to time. It always filled her heart with such sweetness; he slipping backwards in time to the carefree world of his boyhood peace.

"Ma?" Her daughter's soft voice broke her thoughtful reverie, and she paused in her work.

"Aye, chuman?"

"I finished beating the rug and left it in the sun." Mima said. "What else do you need?"

"We have a slice of time before we need to start supper. You can go on over and visit with Remembrance, if you'd like."

"Oh! Thank you Ma!" Her daughter threw her arms around her waist. "I won't be late!"

"Don't fret, ah grah, you've been a fine help." She smiled at her warmly. "If you see your brother, ask him if he's finished stacking that kindling, yet."

"He did. He's moping on the porch because Pa went to the fort without him." Mina answered reaching for her shawl. "You want me to send him in?"

"No." She shook her head, turning to set a small pitcher containing their spoons on the table. "Be mindful as you go and I feel a might better if Thomas and Remembrance walked you home later."

"Aye, Ma." Moms winked at her mother, adopting her mother's slightly Irish lilt on the words.

She smiled to herself as Mima fairly danced out the cabin door, delighted for a stolen hour with a dear friend.

This long winter's worn us all. She mused. She reached for the bucket of soapy water she'd been using to wash the table, and followed her daughter outside.

Israel sat just outside the cabin in the simple wooden chair his father had carefully built years ago. Setting the bucket on the porch, she turned to speak to expecting to see his face, but instead found herself eye to toe with his bare feet. He sat with his back flat against the seat, his feet up in the air, and his head hanging down.

"Son?" She asked hand on hip. "What are you doing?"

"Watchin' them clouds." He pointed a small finger at the sky above. "I reckon it might as well rain, so I can't go nowheres today."

"Hmmm." She responding, turning and taking the bucket to the edge of yard, dumping the dirty water into a dry spot at the edge of the garden. "Well," She said as she returned, setting the empty bucket on the edge of the porch. "It's too bad you've set your heart on watching those clouds. I thought I might journey to the fort and see if I can't hunt down your Pa, but I shouldn't travel such a long ways without someone to protect me."

The six year old spun himself around, leaping to his feet. "I could protect ya!"

"I wouldn't want to impose." She smiled at him.

"I'd be right pleased to walk ya, Ma." He said straightening his shirt. She nodded her head and smiling, he reached for her hand.

They walked together in cheerful silence, but as the path narrowed to turn toward the fort, a long shadow stretched across the opposite end of the path. Israel shrieked with joy, and dropping her hand, raced toward the approaching figure at top speed. His father, setting aside his bundle, caught the small boy who leapt up into his arms.

"Well, hullo, there." He laughed. "What you doin' out loose? You ain't run off from your chores?"

"No, sir!" He answered settling in his tall father's arms. He pointed down the path. "Ma and me, were stretching our legs and thought we'd come see ya. I am here to protect her." He beamed proudly.

"You are?" His father turned to face him. "Well, I see her alone and undefended right now." He gestured to his wife who paused just a few yards away, an amused grin on her face. "Ya, feeling defended, Missus Boone?" He called to her.

"Not at the moment, Mr. Boone." She replied. "I seem to have misplaced my protector."

"You're a fair lass," He said, considering her with a wink. He set Israel down. "Fetch my bundle son," He told Israel. He turned his wife, and reaching for her hand, said, "I'll step in to keep and protect yer ma, here. You got yer heart set on somthin' from the fort, love?"

"No," She smiled up at him feeling her frustration and loneliness dissipate. "I found myself with an empty hour."

"Well, now. That's hard to imagine."

They walked hand in hand, Israel just ahead of them back toward the cabin. In her contentment, she's nearly forgotten the rumors she'd heard earlier in the day when Angelica Dubois had stopped in for tea and gossip. It had been the source of her anger, and the motivation to clean the snug cabin.

"When does Daniel leave?" Angelica asked taking a sip of tea, her grin nearly hidden by the China cup.

"He just got back." Rebecca explained.

"Yes, I know. I heard that a supply wagon is missing and now someone will need to go to Salem for resupply. There was talk of him and that Indian going."

Rebecca had to take in a slow steadying breath; her anger coming from several sources. She despised down to her marrow the way many folks spoke of Mingo, who she thought of as a dear brother, and she hated the smug way Angelica seemed to delight in her sorrow to see Dan leave. She was forever stirring up trouble.

"Is it true a supply wagon is missing?" She asked her husband as they reached their front porch.

"I am sorry to say that is true." He said following her into the cabin. "Why Becky! You must be mighty tired! This cabin fairly glows." He had put his rifle away and considered the stack of firewood and kindling near the hearth. "Israel! Shame on you son, your Ma'll need firewood tonight. Let's go."

Groaning, Israel followed his father back outside the cabin, leaving his bundles on the table. She unwrapped one, finding the flour she'd requested that morning and a small packet of sugar. She opened the second, surprised to find some penny candy and a piece of delicate lace. She was holding it between her fingers. The pattern so familiar that she nearly staggered back from the wave of homesickness that swept over her.

"It came from Ireland. Least that's what Cincinnatus said." Her husband loomed in the doorway, his arms full of logs for the fire. He knelt stacking them. "I couldn't fetch the other things on your list so I thought I could at least give you that."

She folded the lace reverently, and turning from the table where it lay, she turned to the food she was preparing. "It is lovely. I think my mother had something very like it. But you should take it back, Dan. It's an extravagance. And you only bought it to soften the blow of telling me you are leaving again." She was surprised at her own bitter tone. "But it is beautiful and it does remind me of home." She blushed, ashamed, seeing the hurt in his eyes.

"I bought it because it grieves me to think of all that was taken from ya." He said softly, moving to stand beside her. "I want to return it to you."

"I'm sorry." She apologized, looking down in shame. "Angelica was here earlier. You think I'd learn to pay no mind to what she says."

He reached out and lifted her chin. His green eyes were filled with kindness, and she smiled at him. "But you didn't say you liked the lace." He said with a grin.

She wrapped her arms around him. "I love the lace. I behaved so badly. I am sorry, Daniel." She looked up at him. "Thank you."

He leaned down kissing her. "You are forgiven." He squeezed her once more before releasing her to continue her work on the evening meal. "Where's Mima?"

"She's visiting Remembrance. She should be home soon." Rebecca told him.

***DB***

It was a lovely dinner. The children were unusually cooperative and didn't bicker once. No doubt grateful to have had a free afternoon, Mima was quick to help with dishes. They all sat up later than usual, watching the moon rise over the fields from the front porch. They sang together and then, she read them two stories from the Bible before finally shooing the children to bed.

They lingered in front of the fire, she working on a dress for Mima and he thoughtfully watching the flames.

"She wasn't wrong, Becky." He said after a long pause.

"I didn't think she was." She understood immediately what he meant. "Angelica is generally correct about things."

"She spends enough time listening to what folks are saying." He was uncharacteristically critical, a clue he was troubled about something; about telling her something.

She set aside the dress, and went to him kneeling at his chair. Blinking back tears that threatened to spill out, she mustered all of her inner resolve. "It's fine, Daniel. I can manage." Here she had to suck in a shuddering breath. "I'm trying . . . You only just got back is all. It was such a hard and dangerous winter. I understand it. I just like having you nearby. And four trips in one spring. . ." Her voice trailed off. "I'm sorry. I know what it meant, you being a long hunter and head of this settlement. It just tests my strength sometimes."

He hadn't looked at her while she spoke, his eyes locked on the fire in the hearth. She could only see the side of his face and watched as his jaw tightening as she spoke. He rested a hand in her shoulder and squeezed it gently as he listened.

His voice held a dangerous growl as he turned to face her, a gruffness that revealed his inner wildness that was never tamed. "I'm head of this house first. You are first, Rebecca. And it isn't nagging. I don't feel that way about it. I always want to be with you - even when you are stormy." He grinned at her, his hand brushing over her cheek. "Maybe especially when you are stormy." He sighed. "This spring has been difficult for me too. I don't want to go and yet here we are again - the two people who want nothing more to be left in each other's arms being pulled apart. It ought to be Peter. Seems like he don't cotton his wife at all." He ran his hand through her hair and leaning down kissed her lips.

"Maybe you like me so much because you are often gone." She offered. "Maybe it's absence that makes it dear."

"No." He growled. He took her hand and pulled her up and forward so she settled on his lap, her head resting against his shoulder. "No such talk, Mrs. Boone. I can't seem to gather enough days to be with you. So many things get in between us." He rested his cheek against the top of her head. "This winter haunts me some. Everyone so thin and so cold. I can't forget the look in your eyes when we left on that last hunt, right after little Paul had died. Seems like everytime I close my eyes I see you, standing alone, the snow falling all around you - your eyes giant with waiting." He shuddered. "It's only the grace of God that we got back in time and Mima got better."

"That was near two months ago." She said soothingly. "We are all well now."

"And still you are standing there alone and waiting." He sat up suddenly and pushing back, his hands on her shoulders he burst out, "Come with me 'Becca."

She laughed aloud, but her eyes widened when he didn't join in her laughter.

"You can't be serious!" She admonished. "Daniel, it isn't done. We have children and women don't . . ."

"Oh that's all hogwash! You can hike as fast me, shoot better than me and you're a million times braver!"

She rose from the chair and moved to stand beside the fire. "What about the children?"

He rose and stood across from her. "Grace will be happy to have them! She'd do anything for you and you know it. It'll only be for two or three weeks!" He stepped closer to her, his hands gripping her arms. "Ah, darlin' don't you want to tag along? We are such a fit team! I know you aren't frightened. I ain't never seen you scared. Come along, ah grah, please!"

She could see the hope and pleading in his green eyes. His eyes were the problem; she'd recognized it the first time she'd met his eyes. They revealed such an honest kindness that she'd actually take a step back, her knees weak at the raw honesty he revealed. She'd never seen eyes like his. She never could resist eyes like his.

"You are just feeling homesick." She told him trying to push it aside, not wanting to reveal how very, very much she wanted to say yes. "It's late. We ought to bed."

"It's not homesickness. It's not that I am tired. Or maybe it is. I am tired! I am tired of saying goodbye to you and leaving you behind. I won't do it this time. I'm not leaving you and filling those blue eyes of yours with patient sorrow, and tears you hide from me. It's settled. You and I will go to Salem and fetch those missing supplies."

"Daniel . . ."

"You better see if you can't dig up those breeches of yours, Rebecca." He crossed to her and wrapped his long arms around her, pulling her in tight against his broad chest. "I won't leave you! You are my cara óg. Siúl againn le chéile."

"Enough with the Irish." She managed her throat tight. "You know I long to go with thee! And those eyes of yours are more than enough to persuade me. Why you should bother with . . ."

"It's the language of your heart, love. And nothing is dearer to me."

"Rá I yes míle uair!" She stood on tiptoes and kissed him, her heart as bright as the moon shining above their cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

GRACE BRADLEY handed Rebecca Boone a small bundle, and smiling said, "I can't believe it. Matthew would _never_ let me go along with him."

"That's because you aren't as good a shot as Rebecca, love." Her husband said shaking his head and stepping out the front gates of the fort beside Daniel. "Plus," He added softly. "I've never known her to be quiet long enough for prey to get close."

"I can hear every word, Matthew Bradley!" Grace called out sharply. She turned to Rebecca just at the gate of the fort. "Don't worry about one thing. I'll treat them as if they were my very own children." She said pulling her best friend close for a hug.

"I should apologize right now for all the things that Israel's going to break." Rebecca said laughing into Grace's shoulder. "He never means to break things but . . ."

"Don't fret." Grace laughed.

"It should only be three weeks." Rebecca said.

"That is what I always say to you, darlin'!" Daniel said, lifting a pack onto his back. "We best get going, ah grah. Wanna make the river before nightfall."

"It really should only be three weeks." Rebecca told Grace. "I'm going along this time, so it should keep the drama to a minimum." She glanced over her shoulder at her husband, giving him a wink.

"Don't fret." Grace held onto Rebecca's hands, and kissed her cheek. "And enjoy yourself! Lord knows, you've earned the right a hundred times over!" They hugged one last time and then Rebecca fell into step beside Matthew and Daniel.

"I'll keep an eye on your cabin." Matthew said, reaching out to shake Daniel's hand. "We will manage things here for you folks. You take care of yourself."

"Thank you, Matt." Daniel shook his hand. "We appreciate all the help."

"Well, I ought not to help. Gracie is gonna be begging me to take her out hunting for years to come. You've set a terrible precedent, Daniel."

"I recognize that." Daniel agreed, but wrapping a long arm around his wife's shoulders, he shrugged, "But Lord, Matt, have you ever really looked into Rebecca's eyes. A man is hard-pressed to disappoint someone that beautiful."

"This is not helpful." Matt said with a hand outstretched toward Rebecca, who blushed and glanced behind him at his own wife, who was saying, "Aww . . ." a hand over her mouth.

"I'm not trying to make you happy, Matt." Daniel pointed out. "Still, I am grateful you are such a good friend." He turned and pulling Rebecca by the hand made his way away from the fort.

"I'm rethinking everything." Matt called after him.

"Bye and thank you!" Rebecca called out, waving to her friends.

***DB***

She waited until they were a good few miles from the fort to switch out of her dress and into the breeches.

"I don't know why you went to all that trouble." Daniel pointed out. "Now you've still got to haul that heavy dress around with you."

"No, I won't." Rebecca said straightening her shirt, and folding up the dress and petticoats. She took the folded up bundle and tucked into a hollowed out tree stump. Grace is going to fetch it for me. She grinned at her husband.

"Hmm. . ." Daniel considered this thoughtfully. "I wouldn't have thought of that." He followed Rebecca who had picked up her pack and started out again, placing a tri-cornered hat on her head.

"That's because you've never had to drag a dress and two petticoats around before." She said over her shoulder. "Believe me, once you had, you'd be plotting night and day to get rid of them.

"Oh, well, I am usually plotting night and day to get rid of your dress, darlin'." He teased, causing her to pause and stare at him in shock.

"Daniel Boone!" She blushed crimson.

"Rebecca." He countered, pausing to kiss her cheek as he walked out ahead of her. "Where'd you get that old hat, anyway?"

"Cincinnatus." She said. "Does it look ridiculous?"

He paused, looking back and considering her thoughtfully. "No, ma'am. You look right pretty." He held out his hand. "But stop distracting me sweetheart. We will never even get out of Boonesborough at this rate."

***DB***

They made it to the river by early afternoon, and climbing into a hollowed out canoe that was always kept there, they made their way down river. They pulled ashore in the late afternoon sunshine, and hiked another mile or two before stopping to make camp. They'd no need to hunt for super - Rebecca had packed some food, but had also spotted a rabbit almost as soon as her foot touched the riverbank, and she easily lifted the rifle she'd worn strapped across her back, and shot it in one quick shot.

"A feast for us!" Daniel said, lifting the rabbit up for her to see.

"I should've let it go." She considered quietly. "We have food enough to eat."

"You got too tender a heart to be a long hunter." He told her.

"That may well be true." She agreed. "Where should we set up?" She turned scanning the horizon.

"There's a nice level place thataway." Daniel said pointing. "It's got a nice little brace of trees so it's well-hidden. He led her through some rough terrain but she neither complained nor flagged in her steps.

"Through here." He said at last, leading her through an area thick with pines. They both had to stoop low, and it was nearly dark as evening time, but then she passed through to the other side, and stood stock still, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Oh! But this is beautiful!" She exclaimed. True enough, the trees formed a small ring, creating a small protected circle. The ground was even and covered in bright, soft grass that was spattered here and there with beautiful wildflowers.

"I thought you'd like it." Daniel said sheepishly, clearly pleased at the sight of her smile. He study her a long moment, and then turning set his pack on the ground. "I'll get a nice fire going for you darling, and skin this rabbit. You go ahead and see if you can't get us all settled. You need anything else?"

"No." She said softly. "No, this is perfect."

***DB***

Daniel lay awake, his arms tucked behind his head, looking up at the bright stars. Rebecca was nearly asleep, her head resting on his arm. He was perfectly content - his stomach full, satisfied completely.

"There don't seem to be no end to the sky." He told her softly.

"You think people in other places can see the same stars we do?" She asked him quietly.

"I dunno. I never thought much about it." He considered this for a moment. "I like to think of the stars as being part of heaven - so maybe it's the folks we love shinning down on us."

"I like that." She said softly. "James would be the brightest star out there."

"The fastest moving one." He chuckled. "That boy weren't never still."

"That's the truth." She agreed. The watched the sky in silence for such a long time that she assumed he'd drifted off to sleep. Her eyes had just become heavy when he spoke again.

"He was such a fine boy." His voice was nearly a whisper.

"Daniel . . ." She turned to him, concern for him etched on her face.

"It's fine, love." He said, meeting her eyes. "I most always think of him under a bright sky like this. I'm just not accustomed to be snuggled up to someone who understands it."

"'Not accustomed to being snuggled up to someone who understands?'" She sat up on her elbow, glaring down at him. "Just exactly who are you snuggled up to, Daniel Boone?"

He laughed out loud, pulling her down into his arms. "Ah, grah! Only you, ma chroi! Only you!" He kissed her and then added, "Although on a bitter winter night - snuggling up to a bear is a real possibility."

***DB***

The rocks cut into her feet, despite the soft moccasins that Mingo had loaned her. It wasn't that she didn't feel the rocks when she wore them, but rather that their impact was softened by the soft fur lining. She paused at the top a small rise, lifting a skin full of water to her lips. Scanning the horizon, she turned back to Daniel and said, "It's coming up on noon. Are you hungry?"

"Always." He said, striding up to her on his long legs. "There is a nice level spot not to far from here." He indicated ahead of himself. "How are you? The ground is pretty rugged along this way. I should've took you around that hill back there. I forget sometimes - you are such a steady companion. You should speak up if it is too much, love."

"I will if it comes to that." She grinned at him. "I'm not some city girl, Daniel. I'll race you to that bend in the path." She said, but didn't wait for his answer, striding away on long legs and ignoring his shouts about her cheating.

She rounded the bend which did indeed lead to an even clearing. It was not, however, unoccupied. A group of five or six men looked up from their camp, a few of them lifting their rifles at her.

She lifted up her arms in shock. One of the men approached her, his rifle still in his hands.

"Just what are you running from, fella?" He asked, but stepping closer said, "What the blazes?" He turned around to face the rest of the men. "She's a girl!" This caused all of them to walk toward her to see for themselves.

"It ain't fittin' for a lady to wear breeches," One of them said, reaching out to lift her long braid off her shoulder. "What kind of a lady is out here all alone dressed like a man?"

"My wife." Daniel said startling them all. He stood, his face dark with anger, his rifle raised at them. "And I'd appreciate you taking a long step back and away from her."

"Daniel . . ." She began.

The man closest to her dropped his hand, taking a step a back. "Sorry, mister. No harm done."

"I'd be the judge of that not you." Daniel said. "All of you, move back."

Rebecca shook her head, and moved away, going to stand beside Daniel. "Why don't we all settle down." She put a soft hand on Daniel's forearm. "I ran into their camp, and startled them. That's all."

"I appreciate that, darlin' but I don't appreciate their greeting to you all the same."

"It was just a misunderstanding, mister." One of them men said. "I apologize, and to you too, Missus." He tipped his hat at her, and held a hand outstretched toward Daniel, "I'm Augustus Grey. We are just surprised to see her, is all."

Lowering his rifle very slowly, Daniel took the hand. "I'm Daniel Boone, and this is my wife Rebecca."

" _Daniel Boone_?" One of the men said. "Peter! He's the one that leads folks through the Cumberland! We read that notice in the paper. Remember?"

"Is that you, mister?" Augustus asked.

"It is." Daniel said evenly. "I don't do that so much anymores. We got a settlement over in Kentuck."

"I'd heard that." The same man who'd recognized Daniel's name said. "I'm Coulter Robbins."

Daniel merely nodded his head, his hand still on his rifle, though he'd let it fall to his side.

"You folks traveling far?" Coulter asked.

"A ways." Daniel said before Rebecca answered quickly. "You found much game?"

"Not as much as we like." Peter said. "We were just settling in for some dinner. You are welcome to join us."

"Oh, well, that is very kind . . ." Rebecca began, but Daniel interrupted, taking hold of her arm.

"It is kind but unfortunately we need to meet up with the rest of our party. We best be going Rebecca."

She nodded her head. "It was nice meeting all of you." She said politely as Daniel led her away. "Good luck on your hunt." She had to double her pace to keep up with Daniel who was striding rapidly away. After a few minutes, she gave up trying to match his stride and fell back a little. He kept glancing back to make sure she was still with him, but he didn't pause or stop for another mile. She finally caught back up to him, as he was setting his pack on the ground near a small creek.

"That water is good and cool." He nodded at the river.

"Can you explain what that was all about?" She asked him.

"Ain't you thirsty? Your face is all pink." He moved closer, lifting her pack from her shoulders. "Drink some water and wet your face."

"Don't boss me, Daniel. Why did you light out of there like your feet were on fire?"

"Drink first." He led her to the stream. Frustrated, but seeing she would get nowhere until she complied, she knelt at the stream and drank the icy water. Daniel handed her, a handkerchief which he'd dipped in the water and she patted her face. It felt cool and clean, and she felt the knots in her shoulders loosening.

"This way," Daniel said, when she'd drunk her fill. He held a hand out to her, and led her back to where he'd set their packs leaning against a fallen tree. "Sit down, ah grah. Rest a minute."

It felt good to sit leaning against the log, in the cool grass. She looked up at Daniel who settled beside her on the log.

"I'm sorry to have pushed you so, but I wanted to put some distance between them and us."

"You didn't push me. I'm fine. It's cooling off already. You know how the heat gets to me sometimes. It wouldn't matter if I'm standing still. Why? Why did you rush off?"

"You never get a feeling when you are around someone - like maybe they shouldn't be trusted?" He asked her.

"Aye, I do."

"I felt that way. I'm not sure how things would've gone if I hadn't caught up to you just then. Anyways, I didn't like the way they were eyeballing you."

She laughed at this. "Eyeballing me? Have you seen the way I'm dressed?"

"I have." He glanced around. "If you think you can manage it, I'd like to press on a bit more. There's a nice spot up ahead where we can camp for the night. It's a little bit more secluded, and up high so you can see if someone is approaching."

She looked around. "You think they are following us? Daniel, I think maybe you . . ."

"How do you know when a stew is just right?" He interrupted.

"What?"

"When you cook a stew, you always seem to know the exact right moment to take it off the fire. How is that?"

"I don't . . . It is just . . ."

"It's your instinct, right? You are just naturally set to know it. Well, I'm the same way about trouble - I can feel it. Trust me, darlin' those men aren't hunting - leastways not game. You see any pelts? They are miles from nowhere and they didn't have one kill? Nah, I don't believe it." He looked up at her, as she rose to her feet. "What?"

"We better get going, then." She said, her hand outstretched toward him. Smiling up at her, he took her hand, and rose to stand beside her. "I trust you, Daniel. I believe every word you say, always. We better get moving."

"Get another drink of water first." He told her, squeezing her hand in his. When she returned from the stream, he was carrying not only his pack, but hers.

"I can . . ." She began, but he simply waved a hand at her.

"We got no time for bickering, Mrs. Boone. I'll carry it for now." And he turned from her to lead her up the path and into the darkness of the trees that surrounded them.

At the moment it had been such a small thing, and honestly she found the whole thing a little bit romantic - like a story in a book - a brave knight protecting a princess from evil trolls. She felt no fear with Daniel beside her, and even though the men had made her uneasy, she hadn't really felt fear. She knew that Daniel would keep her safe. It was only later that she really thought about what Daniel had said beside the stream; it was only later that she recognized the sound of fear in his voice, and saw the anxious movements of his eyes and hands. She had heard his words, and agreed with him, but she hadn't really, truly seen the threat. The one thing she didn't understand until later was that from that first moment, Daniel had been anxious and afraid; he knew trouble was coming - he could see it already.


	3. Chapter 3

THEY ROSE long before the sun. The morning was bright and cool, but gave promise of a warm day ahead. Rebecca gave no more than a passing thought to the previous day. They had put good distance between themselves and the circle of men who had seemed to anger Daniel greatly. He said nothing of the day before, only leading her deeper and deeper through the wilderness toward Salem. She had, of course, travelled the same way many years ago when she'd first come to the wilderness of the lands of Kentucky. She had been following Daniel then too, but he had been a stranger; handsome and aloof. It made her laugh when she thought of it now. He had been so determined to give every indication that he neither noticed nor favored her. She recognized now, knowing him well, that everything about him screamed out that he was drawn to her. She just hadn't been able to recognize it at the time. She chuckled to herself remembering the stubborn way he pretended to never know her name.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked, pausing to turn back and look at her.

"I was thinking of the first time I travelled through here." She smiled up at him.

"Oh, now. That was a long piece ago, love." He held out a hand to help her climb up the side of the hill where he waited just above her.

"Not so long." She scolded, reaching out to hold onto his fingers. "You were terrible. Acting like you couldn't remember my name." She shook her head at him, as she passed by him, leading him down the trail that seemed to stretched endlessly upward.

"I don't think that's so." He said. "I'm much too kind for behavior like that. Are you sure that were me?"

"Daniel Boone, don't even pretend like you don't know what I am talking about." She paused to look at him. "I was just crushed every single time."

"You don't seem that ways to me. All I could see was the way that Jim was playing you, and ruining my entire life!"

"Jim? Who is Jim?" She paused, arching her red brows in confusion. "I don't remember anyone named Jim."

"Of course you don't." He shook his head at her. "Who is being terrible now? You _know_ that spot on my heart is still a mite tender, ah grah."

She laughed and turning toward him, stretched on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. "I was very young, and wide-eyed, Daniel. You ought to be fair. I was too easily tricked, and really only turned his way because you kept acting like I didn't even exist."

"Looking back now," He said, thoughtfully. "It were a fairly foolish way to go about things. But you were so beautiful, and I couldn't seem to get my feet under me whenever you were around. You weren't like no other girl I'd ever known. You were so wild!" He grinned down at her.

"I'm not sure that is a flattering assessment."

"Oh, it is! I couldn't bring myself to say your name. It seemed like if I did everyone would hear how much I longed for you - especially you! I'd never in a thousand years be able to hide it. Pretending I didn't see you was the only way I could manage, and when that Jim swooped in, well, it seemed like my chances were all gone. And my heart. My heart were gone too."

She blushed, and stood smiling up at him, one hand holding onto his arm. She felt suddenly and inexplicably shy. Looking up at him with the morning sun shining behind him, it was easy to get lost in days past. He looked the same: handsome, strong, a cheerful smile and kind eyes, but time and closeness had layered other things on top of it all - shared struggles, victories, days and nights together, and apart.

"You're making me self-conscious, darlin'." He said after a long pause. "We best keep moving." But his voice held no insistence.

"You look the same to me." She said softly.

"Oh, I'm ages older, and much fatter thanks to your good cooking." He said dismissively.

"You _are_ the same." She said, reaching out and rubbing the side of his face with her soft fingers. "I didn't know to see it then. It seems like you've loved me for all my life."

He blushed at this ducking his head briefly. "Well," He said clearing his throat. "I reckon I have. Even when you were a wee bairn far across the ocean; I loved you even then. I just didn't know you yet." He stepped closer, wrapping his long arms around her, and they stood kissing in the bright Kentucky sunshine, just a few miles below the top of a bright green mountain.

***DB***

The submitted before the noon hour, but ate an early dinner, as it was a convenient place to stop. She was, as she had been the first time, overcome with the beauty of the world around her. She rose from lunch, wiping crumbs from the front of her breeches, looking out all around her.

"The fort is back that way." She pointed behind them. "I can just see the river."

"That's right."

"And so Salem is that way." She spun and pointed in the opposite direction.

"A little more to the left, 'Becca." He rose to stand beside her.

"Ah." She said. "It lies just at the base of those hills?"

"That's right. You've got a sharp eye." He pointed to their right. "If you travel far enough that way, some say you can reach the ocean." He shrugged. "I ain't never traveled _that_ far."

"And that way?" She pointed to their far left.

"Well, if you travel a bit, you will end up smack dab in the middle of Shawneetown, which I don't recommend." He told her. "They ain't as friendly as I've let on."

"I had suspected." She said with a laugh. "Still they do admire their beloved Sheltowee."

"Well, some of them tolerate him, but I don't know about admire." He told her.

"Uh, huh. How am I supposed to trust what you tell me in the future, Dan. You _always_ say we are surrounded by friends."

"Well, back thataway are the Cherokee, and they seem to like me just fine."

"I imagine their are many other tribes you are leaving out of this map." She said, a hand on her hip.

"Well, too many details makes it difficult to remember." He told her with a chuckle. He bent to put everything back into their packs.

"So I should avoid Shawneetown if I ever get separated from you." She said moving to help.

"Yes, ma'am. And whatever you do, _when_ you cross that river, do not, and I mean never, ever stray too far east. There's some folks there who don't cotton to no one at all. A pretty girl like you would . . . don't EVER go that way, love. And if you see, there is a giant pole - like an old, old tree but with no branches, you spin around and run like the devil is on your heels."

She thought about teasing him, but looking up and meeting his eye, she could tell he was suddenly serious. It made her shiver. "Why? What . . ."

"It ain't fitting for me to say so to someone sweet and fine as you. Just trust my words, ah grah. They aren't kind. They don't follow the same laws that most folks do." He rose up lifting his pack onto his back, and chuckled nervously. "I guess that weren't the right way to give you a tour of the beautiful country."

"I guess not." She agreed. She shifted her pack onto her back. "We should reach Salem, tomorrow?"

"That's right." He told her. He studied her thoughtfully. "But, Becky, you ain't got no dress. What are you going to do when we reach civilization?"

"Oh, well, Daniel, you are going to buy me a brand new dress." She winked at him.

"I feel just like I been tricked." He told her, following her down the steep path.

"That's because you were." She said laughing.

It was just about an hour later, that he missed his step, rolling his ankle. He was, fortunately in the lead so he didn't fall into her, but unfortunately it was at a fairly steep stretch of the path, and so he tumbled quite a ways. He felt no real pain, just shock and anxiousness as Rebecca's screams rang in his ears.

"I'm alright." He said before he'd even rolled to a stop. "I just twisted my ankle." He could see her flying down the path toward him, panic on her features. He was terrified that she too would tumble and fall. "Slow down! I am alright!"

She tossed her pack aside, and nearly stumbled, sliding to kneel beside him. "Daniel! Daniel!" She said her hands fluttering in the air. "Are you alright?"

"I just lost my footing." He chuckled. "You'd think I would know how to _walk_ by now!"

"You're arm is all scratched up." She said brushing his shoulder with her fingers. "Let me see your ankle." She moved and hunched over his ankle, running her fingers over it and clucking under her breath. "It's swollen already." She said looking up at him with wide blue eyes.

"It's fine, Rebecca. You can just wrap it up tight with some of those bandages you insisted on bringing. It don't hurt much."

She sat back on her heels, and he could see she was ready to argue with him, but glancing around said, "You think you can manage down a little ways more. There's a nice flat spot just below, and it would be easier to manage things there."

"Can I lean on you?" He asked with a wink.

"I cannot believe the great and mighty Daniel Boone rolled down a mountain because he wasn't sure of where to put his foot." She said helping him rise.

"Well, I was following a beautiful woman who was . . ."

"I was following _you._ " She pointed out.

"Well, I was thinking about a beautiful red-haired lass, and got distracted." He said, as he limped along leaning on her.

"At least, _this_ time I know exactly what happened, and don't have to sit through one of your tall tales." She helped him lower himself on a nearby stump, and rummaged through her pack pulling out bandages and bottles of ointment.

"Tall tales! Rebecca Anne Boone! It seems like you don't trust my word."

"You got a scar on your hip that absolutely did NOT get there because you 'slid across a slippery rock near the river and landed on a sharp piece of driftwood'."

"Well . . ."

"Unless that piece of driftwood happens to be shaped PRECISELY like the tip of a Shawnee arrow." She paused in her wrapping of his ankle to arch an eyebrow at him.

"You know, my brother Nate always said that a wise man would never, ever marry a smart girl." He grinned at her.

"Too bad you aren't wise."

"Too bad." He agreed.

***DB***

The tumble, and his slow pace, kept them from reaching Salem before evening, and so they camped just a few miles from civilization. It was fine by her. She was tired and sore, and a little worse for the journey. Daniel had wanted to push a little farther, but when they found themselves near a small lake, she pleaded with him.

"Let's camp here tonight! Look!" She pointed at the lake. "I could squeeze in a bath before I walked down the streets of Salem."

"A bath!" He laughed. "Now, I've been out on many a journey with many a travelling partner, and not one of 'em - NOT ONE, ever argued for a spot to bathe!"

"I am not at all surprised!" She laughed. "I'm the one who greets you when you first get home!"

"That water is ice cold, Becky. You'll likely freeze."

"No, you'll heat up a nice warm fire for me." She smiled up at him. "Please, Daniel!"

"Well, this ankle is aching some." He sighed.

The water _was_ ice cold, and when she dipped her first toe into it, she briefly thought of changing her mind, but seeing Daniel's smug grin, she lifted her chin in defiance and plunged in. She stayed in for five minutes - just to prove she could. After those few freezing moments when she could take no more, she burst out of the water, sprinting toward her husband who immediately wrapped her in a blanket and led her to the fire.

"Sit close, but watch the end of that blanket. Lord! I can feel the cold from your skin, through that blanket. Rebecca! Keep the end of that blanket back, I don't want you catching on fire. Why in heaven's name did you go under the water? Your lips are blue!"

"It . . wer . . .wer . . .wern't so . . . so . . .so cold." She said shivering.

"You are the most stubborn person the good Lord has _ever_ made. You did it just to prove to me wrong." He rubbed her arms and searching for something grabbed his own jacket to dry her hair. "If you catch cold and die, I will never forgive you, Rebecca Anne."

"That's . . . ver . . . ver . . . very sw . . . sw. . . sweet." She somehow managed to grin at him through chattering teeth.

"I didn't aim for sweetness. I'm angry, love." He told her, still drying her long red hair.

"Can . . .can you hand me my shirt pl . . . please?" She said still shivering.

"Oh, are you admitting you are cold?" He said holding her shirt high above him.

"Daniel, I am freezing!" She said pulling the blanket tighter around her. "Let me put my clothes on!"

"Well, now, love. The Cherokee say that there is much better way to warm someone up who's fallen into ice water."

"Dan . . . my clothes, please."

"No, they say it is better to keep someone close - not too bundle up."

She shook her head at him. "Honestly, Daniel . . ."

"No. I'm not telling tales. The best way to get someone warm is with the heat of your body." He moved closer to her sliding himself inside the blanket. "You are cold as a snowbank!" He said shivering and pulling her tighter into his embrace. "I'll warm you up, ma chroi!"

***DB***

Walking the streets of Salem, wearing a pair of breeches, shirt and tri-corner hat, was not quite how she pictured a day in the city. She held her head high, and marched confidently into a dress shop.

"Can I help you?" The lady working inside the store said without looking up.

"I am in need of a dress." Rebecca said, and tried not to wince as the lady looked up, her eyes growing huge with shock.

"Well, yes, it appears you are." She considered Rebecca thoughtfully. "Hmm . . . I might have just the thing. A lady near about your height had a beautiful dress custom made for her, and then never retrieved it! How do you feel about the color green?"

"She looks beautiful in any color." Daniel said. He hovered near the door, waiting awkwardly. "She even looks pretty in breeches."

"Yes, well, I think we can do much better than a pair of men's pants." She considered Daniel scornfully. "I suppose this is your doing." He indicated Rebecca's clothes. "If you are willing to entrust me with her, I promise when you come back in an hour, you will be amazed by the changes."

"She amazes me everyday." He winked at Rebecca. "I'll go see about those supplies and be back for you shortly." He turned toward the woman. "I'm Daniel Boone, and this is my wife Rebecca. You fix her up with whatever she asks."

"Yes, sir. Thank you. My name is Charlotte Waddington and I promise to make sure she is satisfied."

"Very well." Daniel said. "I'll be right back for you, Rebecca. Treat yourself to something lovely, darling."

She smiled at him, blushing. "Thank you. I'll see you in just a little bit."

***DB***

Much as she had enjoyed the freedom that wearing pants had afforded her. It felt wonderful to be back in a dress. Charlotte had offered to take her breeches. "I can burn them if you'd like." Rebecca had only laughed.

"I'll need them for the journey home." She told Charlotte.

"I understand the practicality of it." Charlotte told her. "But it seems wrong somehow. I'll wrap them up."

She was sitting and having a cup of tea with Charlotte when Daniel strode back in. His eyes grew wide.

"You look so . . ." He found himself at a loss for words.

"She is very beautiful." Charlotte told him. "I can't believe a man like you would let his wife dress so ordinary."

"Well, I don't _let_ Rebecca do anything." Daniel pointed out. "She's got a mind of her own."

"Thank you so much for everything." Rebecca said rising, as Charlotte handed a package to Daniel.

"Finish your tea, darlin'." Daniel said. "I'll just settle up with Charlotte."

They stepped out into the bright light of a cool spring day a few minutes later. She put a hand on Daniel's arm.

"You sorry to be back in a dress, Becky?" He asked her with a sideways grin.

"No. It feels lovely to be a proper lady again." She confessed. "Although, if we have to climb a tree or cross a stream, I am now at a distinct disadvantage."

"I'm hoping that won't be necessary for a day at least." Daniel pointed out.

"Let's hope. Were you able to arrange for supplies?"

"Yes, ma'am. It should be ready the day after tomorrow." He told her.

"Oh, wonderful! A day in Salem!" She leaned into his shoulder.

"I got you a room at a very fine establishment just a ways up the street, and you can sleep on a lovely feather bed, and this evening I will take you to a fancy restaurant and you won't have to wash one dish!" He told her patting her hand.

"Daniel!" She beamed. "Is this how it is when you come to Salem with Mingo? Does he get a fine meal and feather bed?"

"No." A voice said from behind her. "He makes me sleep just outside of town on the cold, hard ground!" They both spun around surprised to discover that Mingo was standing right behind them.

"Mingo!" She cried out in surprise, and then wrapped an arm around him. "What are you doing is Salem?"

"You got some fancy duds, I see." Daniel said shaking Mingo's hand and nodding at his pants, shirt and jacket.

"Well, I heard that even some very fine ladies are wearing pants theses days, and so I thought I'd give it a try." Mingo said laughing.

"Daniel . . ." Rebecca moaned.

"Look on the bright side, Rebecca." Daniel told her. "Mingo here has agreed to travel back with the wagon of supplies. We can either stay behind and enjoy ourselves, or you can hurry back home to your babies all the faster."

"What?" She turned to Mingo. "Did he set you up to this?"

"We might have discussed it some time ago." Mingo told her. "I was planning a trip this way anyway. Some of my friends from school were coming this way, and I almost never get to see anyone from those days. It worked out well. I'll manage the supplies, and the Boones can travel home free and happy."

"Oh, no." Rebecca said. "That isn't fair! We'll travel together."

"Nothing needs to be decided here on the side of the street, does it?" Daniel asked her. "Why don't we go on over to the hotel for now, and take this discussion up again later. Are you joining us for dinner?" He asked Mingo.

"Sadly, no." Mingo told him. "I'm meeting up with my schoolmates. But tomorrow at noon, I will meet you at the mercantile, and we can have a delightful discussion about how is traveling where and with whom. Would that be acceptable to you, Mrs. Boone?"

"It will have to do." Rebecca smiled at Mingo. "Oh, but it is good to see you!" She told him.

"The feeling is mutual." Mingo said bending low to kiss her hand. He turned toward Daniel who shook his head at him.

"Mingo, you are overdoing it a bit."

"I'm playing the part of an English gentleman." Mingo said with a bow. "Farewell, Mr. Boone. Until tomorrow."

"Until tomorrow." Daniel turned to Rebecca. "He overdoes it sometimes."

"He seemed rather galant, if you ask me." She smiled up at him.

"I suppose he would." He reached for her hand. "Alright, darlin', let's get squared away before supper."

"This is turning into a rather surprising trip." Rebecca told him as they made their way along the street.

"I hope it is a pleasant surprise." He told her. "I just thought following along behind a wagon isn't near as much fun as exploring the woods together. There's a really beautiful lake that I'd love for you to see." He paused to look at her. "But it ain't for swimming, darling. It has ice floating in it!"

"I learned my lesson." She told him.

"Now, it _is_ a truly surprising trip!" He laughed.

***DB***

The lure of a trip unshackled to the responsibility of a wagon loaded with supplies proved far too tempting, and in the end of course she agreed to the plan that Daniel and Mingo had arranged. She could remember the moment standing between the two tall men and saying, "Alright! Alright! I surrender! You made your plan and I'll abide by it!" It haunted her later. It seemed such a frivolous and selfish decision - the cost of it far greater than anything she could possibly imagine.


	4. Chapter 4

THE SKY WAS reflected in the crystal clear lake. Rebecca Boone drew in a deep breath of crisp mountain air. The sun was high in the sky, but a light, cool breeze lifted the hair that framed her face. She turned toward her husband, a smile spreading across her features.

"Pretty?" He asked before she could speak.

"A mite." She grinned at him, repeating his most often used description.

"I reckoned you might enjoy it." He moved closer to her, and reaching out squeezed her shoulder. "Come along this way." He said, moving past her, and leading her nearer the beautiful lake.

***DB***

Just one day earlier, they had stood side-by-side on the dusty streets of Salem watching as Mingo checked the lashings on the wagon that he and Daniel had loaded. The wagon was tightly and expertly packed.

"I've got one more small package for you." Daniel told him. "You plan to leave soon?"

"I was hoping to leave before noon." Mingo replied. "I'm hoping to crest the ridge before nightfall."

"Well, then Becky can just say her goodbyes to you and I'll walk her back to the hotel I'll be back with the package within the hour."

"How very mysterious." Mingo said raising an eyebrow at Rebecca. "A secret package?"

"Not that secret," Rebecca said laughing. "It is time for Rebecca Boone to disappear, and Daniel Boone's trapper wife to return. We were hoping you could carry my new dress home."

"Ah!" He smiled in surprise. "You should have talked to me before you left Boonesborough. I could've brought you the dress of a Cherokee woman - it is much better made for travel and battle."

"I don't need clothes for battle." Rebecca told him. "I'm hoping none of us ever do." She reached out and squeezed Mingo's shoulder. "You travel carefully. I am not feeling very settled over you traveling so far alone."

"Oh, he ain't alone." A voice spoke, startling her, and they all turned.

"Yadkin!" She shouted in surprise. "But what on earth . . .? How did you . . .? I thought you had resigned yourself to marry the widow Olsen?"

"I had, but when we arrived, every single one of her children were there to greet us." He grinned up into the surprised faces of Mingo, Daniel and Rebecca.

"And they didn't cotton to their Ma bringing home a new husband?" Daniel asked.

"No." Yadkin continued. "There were NINE of them! NINE! Can you imagine?"

"Last we spoke, you said love could overcome any obstacle." Mingo pointed out.

"Love is one thing," Yadkin responded. "And that woman misrepresented herself. She led me to believe she was loaded with riches, but it turns out she counted that brood as her wealth."

"Are you on your way to Boonesborough then?" Rebecca asked.

"I thought I'd at least stop by home, and see how things have changed. I might stay around a bit and see how things are. And it appears I've come none too soon. This one here," He thumbed in the direction of Mingo, "can't manage his way home with all of this by hisself."

"If you are offering your esteemed company for the trip home, I accept." Mingo bowed gallantly.

"I told you he wasn't going to marry." Daniel told his wife. "You owe me two pies!" He clapped Yadkin on the back. "Carolina Yadkin, I am right pleased to see you again, and happier still to know you are headed back to Boonesborough. The place ain't seemed right since you left."

"You bet against my matrimony?" Yadkin responded surprised.

"Well, not exactly." Daniel said. "I just made a prediction based on past experiences."

"I was on your side." Rebecca said kissing Yadkin on his cheek. "We are so happy to have you back with us, even if it is with a broken heart."

"Well," He sputtered blushing. "All this fuss. Ain't you ready to go just yet?" He turned toward Mingo.

"Oh, yes." Mingo grinned, winking at Daniel as he spoke. "I'm just waiting for Rebecca to give me her dress."

Yadkin's eyes grew wide with shock, as they all laughed.

***DB***

They had set up their camp beneath a grove of beautiful pine trees on a small ridge that overlooked the lake. Rebecca sat on a fallen log, her long legs stretched out in front of her. It was such an unusual luxury to simply sit with no chores or work to do.

"I see you thinking, Mrs. Boone." Daniel told her from where he set the small supply of wood that he had gathered. "That lake is icy cold."

"Well," She mused. "You are planning on building a good fire, aren't you?"

"You've got some strange habits." He shook his head at her. "I had no idea you had this love for lakes."

"Aye. I love the water. There was this little pond just at the edge of the village where I grew up, and I used to dash off every chance I got. I loved to plunge under the water and pretend I were a water faerie. My ma used to have to drag me out." She looked up at her husband who stood in front of her. She rarely spoke of her early life, and he stood frozen not wanting to break the spell. "My Pa had told me that water faeries lived just below the surface and I so wanted to meet one. I thought they could take me to where he was." She smiled shyly. "It was silly."

"No, it weren't." He moved to sit beside her.

"It is." She sighed. "I had forgotten about it. And that pond was nothing like this beautiful lake."

"What was it like?" He asked her. "I can't imagine how far you've travelled."

"The hills remind me of it sometimes, but home was green. It was green everywhere you looked. It was beautiful, but it was . . ." She considered thoughtfully. "I just wanted to leave and get away. After Ma . . . then it was only sad." They sat in silence a long moment, until finally breaking the silence, Daniel stood.

"Come on, ah grah." He held a hand out toward her.

"Where?" She asked him, puzzled.

"Let's swim in that icy lake, and see if we can't find us some water faeries."

"I thought you didn't like the water." She said taking his hand and rising.

"Yes, but I love you." He said kissing her cheek. "So, a swim doesn't seem terrible at all."

Almost as soon as he climbed into the icy water, Daniel was scrambling back to the shore. At first he sat beside the lake watching Rebecca swim, but when the cold got the better of him, he decided to return to the their camp and build up the fire.

"I'm going to get the fire up, darlin'." He called out to her. "Ain't you cold all through?"

"Just about." She said laughing. "I'll be right behind you."

"No, chuman. Let me build up the fire, and then I'll come back down to you with a blanket. No sense you freezing just to walk to our camp."

The sky was bright blue, and Rebecca floated on her back looking up at it. She was lost somewhere between her utter contentment to be alone with Daniel, and the carefree memory of the days when her mother still walked the earth, and so she was unaware of anything around her. If she had been travelling in her dress, she would be swimming in her petticoat, but as she had been wearing breeches, she was instead wearing only the thinnest shirt that fell to just above her knees. It was lightweight, and she was grateful they were alone for the water made it nearly completely see-through, something Daniel didn't mind one bit.

"Well, hello there." A sharp voice startled her, and she shrunk down so that she was underwater up to her chin. A rough looking man stood on the shore.

"These can't be yours." He said holding up the breeches that lay in the soft grass.

"Wh. . . wh . . . who are you?" She sputtered.

"Oh! I recognize you! We meet again! I guess you ain't found the rest of your party yet."

"Ye . . . yes we did. They aren't far off, so . . ."

He laughed loudly at this, cutting her off. "Oh! You are such a terrible liar! There's only you." He glanced around. "Where is that giant you was travelling with?" He took a step into the edge of the water, moving toward her but she swam away from him.

"Oh, you can't stay out there forever. Your lips are blue already."

She swam further away from him, and climbed out on the far side of the lake. She stood shivering on the shore for the briefest of moments, calculating the distance from him and the distance to Daniel. She drew in a brief, and then began to sprint toward their camp.

"Daniel!" She called out. "Dan!" From where she stood on the shore, she couldn't see up beyond the trees where the camp lay. Her clothes lay on the opposite bank, and she was well aware that she was nearly naked, but all thoughts of modesty were abandoned as she determined to get away from the stranger who was coming toward her in rapid strides. Turning she moved to run toward their camp, up the steep hill they'd come down earlier. The ground near the lake was marshy and she struggled not fall, but did anyway. As she threw out her hands to catch herself, she felt a strong hand on her shoulder, and spinning round found herself looking up into unfamiliar dark eyes.

"Well, ain't you a pretty lass." He said menacingly. He was stronger than her, and above her but she knew she wasn't completely defenseless. Balling her fist she slammed him hard, just between the legs, as Daniel had once told her to do. He immediately doubled-over, cursing at her as he did. She understood she would only have seconds before enraged he would come after her again, so she rose up, her feet slipping in the mud as she began to propel herself forward and away from him.

"When I'm through with you, I'm gonna kill you." He hissed, and she could hear him rising and rushing toward her, but she didn't look back for fear it would slow her pace.

"Daniel!" She screamed again, and this time she saw a familiar tall figure above her on the rise of the hill. He lifted his rifle a little strangely, taking careful aim.

"Becca, get low!" He hollered down to her, and she threw herself flat against the earth, trusting completely in her husband's ability to hit any target. The retort of the gun rumbled like thunder over her head, and she heard a distant thudding sound as her attacker fell just a step behind her. She rose up from where she lay face down in the dirt and mud, and turned sitting to find that the man's arm was just a few inches from her ankle. Shuddering from fear and cold, she pulled her legs up against her chest, and wrapped her arms around them. She could hear, as though very far away, Daniel's voice high and panicked. She watched him as he ran in tumbling awkward steps toward her, and even when he knelt in front of her his words sounded muted.

" . . .put his hands on you? Are you hurt? Rebecca! Rebecca Anne!" His voice came into focus and she turned to meet his green eyes which were wide with fear and panic.

"Nn . . nnn . . . no," She managed, finding her voice at last. "I . . . I . . . I was coming up out of the water and he . . . he . . . he . . ." Here she turned and pointed to where he lay just a step away from them.

"That's alright, love. Hush, now." She was numb with cold so that it took her a minute to actually feel the warmth of his arms encircling her, but as she did, she found herself clinging to him frantically. "It's alright, now Becca." His voice was even and calm, but carried a strange hint of strain to it - as if he thought the danger had not passed. He lifted her up and made his way back up the incline, setting her down close to the fire he had built. He tried to let go of her to fetch her a blanket but she cried out, clinging to him.

"Becca, you are cold as a snow bank. I'm gonna get ya a blanket. I'll be back in a wink." He untangled himself from her, and she watched him, as he disappeared into the makeshift tent they'd built, returning with a blanket in his hands. Glancing to his left, she could just make out the shape of a man lying in the grass beside the tent, and looking around her suddenly realized that their camp had been overturned, as if a violent struggle had taken place.

"What . . . what happened?" She asked, as Daniel wrapped the blanket around her.

"Don't fret, love. Let's get you warm first. Your clothes are still down by the lake?"

She nodded her head shivering. "I could . . .couldn't gra. . . grab 'em."

"I'm just gonna go back down for a second to get your clothes." She immediately began to reach out for him in protest. "No, love. It's just down the hill there. I'll leave Tick'licker right here beside you." Here he patted the familiar trusty rifle. "It might seem like a long time, but darlin' I'm just a few steps away and I'm coming right back."

Her eyes pooled with sudden tears and she had to bite at her lip. "Dan . . ."

"Just a few steps away. You are freezing, Becca. I need to get your clothes. Just wait. You are the bravest woman I know, so you can do this. You only have to brave for just a few minutes." He was leaning close to her, his hands holding her face. She could feel the warmth of his fingers thawing her icy skin. His lips brushed hers, and then he was gone.

It seemed an eternity, and she began to shake violently - whether from fear or cold she wasn't entirely sure. Every sound of the woods around her felt like a threat. She kept hearing what sounded like footsteps and she was far too terrified to turn her head to see if the dead man lying in the grass had risen up to come after her. She closed her eyes chiding herself for behaving like a child, but she was too scared to see anymore. Eventually, she _did_ hear footsteps and in her terrified state she prayed aloud that they were Daniel's and not the men who had disturbed their peaceful afternoon.

"I'm right, here." Daniel's familiar voice gave her the courage she needed to open her eyes, and she saw him then, holding her clothes in his hands. "Let's get you out of those wet things, darlin'."

"Your face!" She said, able to focus on him at last. "Dan! You are hurt!"

"We had a tussle, but I'm fine Rebecca. Come on, now. Let's get you into dry clothes, and then I give you permission to fuss over me, to your heart's content."

He helped her into her clothes and the warmth of them against her skin felt warm as blanket and yet she could not stop shaking from the cold which seemed to have reach deep down inside her. He wrapped her up again in the blanket, but not before removing his own jacket and wrapping her in it. She looked up at him, as he stoked the fire, seeing that he moved stiffly and at odd angles.

"Your rib is broken," She said throwing back the blanket to go to him.

"'Friad so." He agreed, wrapping the blanket back around her, grimacing as he did. "But you and I both know there isn't too much you can do about it, so stay put."

"What else?" She asked, looking up at him, her chin resting on her knees which were close against her body, the blanket wrapped around her tightly.

"Just a few scratches and bumps. Nothing to fret over." He moved stiffly and lowered himself beside her. "I don't think I did my ankle any favors, either. And what of you?"

"I'm. . . I'm just cold, I think."

He reached out with his long fingers brushing her cheek, "You got a scratch on your face, and few more on your arms, and a pretty dark bruise on your hip. I imagine it you will feel the sting of it once you get warmed up. He didn't put his hands on you?"

"No." She answered firmly. "He stood on the shore, and spoke to me, so I swam to the other side and tried to make a run for it, but I slipped and fell. I must've landed on a rock or something." She ducked her head, feeling a rising panic as she remembered, but Daniel moved closer wrapping his long arms around her.

"It'll be dark soon," He sighed. "Do you remember, how many men were there? I think it was seven or so. Can you recall?"

"I just saw him standing on the shore," And then suddenly she recognized him. "They are the men we saw before?" Her eyes grew wide. "But why would they . . ." She felt herself begin to shake again.

"Never mind, sweetheart. Forget about it for now." He pulled her tighter against his body. "We will be safe here for the night and if you are up to it, we will move out at dawn."

"There were eight, I think." She said trying hard to picture them all standing around her when she'd first burst into their camp. "No, nine." She looked up at Daniel. "We don't have to wait for dawn. I can travel."

He laughed out loud at this, and kissed her forehead. "Of course you can." He winced. "I might need to rest though, ah chuman. I'm a little worse for wear and seeing him coming after you like that might have aged me fifty years."

"We should put a poultice on your ribs. It must ache something awful."

"Some things hurt much worse than a broken rib." His voice caught in his throat. "I'm sorry I left you alone, 'Becca. I didn't . . .".

"I'm fine. He just . . . frightened me, is all. I'm alright." She untangled an arm from her blanket cocoon and pulled his face toward hers. "Look at me. See. I'm safe. See. I'm right here."

He said nothing in response, other than to pull her into a close hug, burying his face in her shoulder. His breath warmed her skin, and she found herself fighting tears again. "Do you think they'll come after us?" She asked, her voice breaking as she did.

"I have a bad feeling about it." His voice was muffled against his shoulder. "I don't know. I know we can't head out just this minute. My legs are too wobbly, and you are still cold as a winter night. They might not. I don't know."

"Alright. We'll just stay here for a bit longer, and then when you think it's best we can head out, but Daniel, let's make a pact that we won't split up."

"Aye, love." He squeezed her tighter, gasping in pain even as he did. "No more lakes, neither. I'm afraid you'll have to wear that mud home, sweetheart." He released her enough so that he could look into her face, and he wiped at her tears with his thumbs before kissing her again. "I'll get you home safe. Don't fret, 'Becca. We can figure our way out of this."

"I'm not worried." She sniffed. "Who said anything about worry." She nestled into his arms, her head resting on his shoulder. "We can head out when you feel ready, but keep your arms tight around me until then."

"Yes, ma'am." He rested his cheek against the top of her head. "We won't need to take much. Just the rifles and shot. If we leave everything as it is, they might think we are close by, and waste time looking for us here - if they come."

"We could head back to Salem." She suggested. "Isn't it closer? And we could get you to a doctor."

"I don't need a doctor. You can doctor me just fine." He paused thoughtfully. "I think that maybe they are cutting folks off at the road out of Salem - robbing them as they leave town. I think it might be safer to just head back home. We didn't meet up with them until we were almost to Salem, so they probably don't wander to far from there. Not everyone can manage the woods beyond that mountain."

"Aye, that's the truth, that is. Good thing Boone's are built strong for troubled days." She responded.

"Good thing indeed." He kissed her again. "Whatever, comes our way, I'm grateful you are beside me darlin'. Although, I regret with all my heart dragging you so far off course just to see a lake."

"The lake is beautiful, Daniel. No blame falls on your shoulders. At least this time, I will _know_ why you have bruises, instead of having to guess at it when you get home. And imagine the gossip that will run through Boonesborough when I arrive covered in mud and wearing breeches. The pastor might just have to sit us down for a chat."

"He might, at that."

***DB***

They made their way through the darkness of the woods with just the moon and stars to guide them. She could feel the sting of her fall now that her body had warmed some, and she tried not to show any signs of pain. Daniel was limping and she could tell by his expression and by his sweaty brow that he was in a great deal of pain. He made his way along the path, one hand holding onto hers. He was dressed in just his shirt sleeves, as he had refused to take his jacket back. His only concession to her instance that he need to keep warm too was that he agree to wear his own hat which at first he'd demanded she wear.

"It'll keep your head warm." He explained trying to set it on her head.

"I have the blanket and your jacket. You will freeze, Dan. You need to at least wear your hat."

"You've never like this hat." He told her but grinning kissed her and then put the hat on his own head.

He was right of course. She didn't like the hat. She had tried on many occasions to "misplace" it, but he always found it. It wasn't just that it was big and bushy - it smelled too. He'd once told her that he had made it when he was a boy, and her response of, "Yes, I can tell." had hurt his feelings.

She was grateful for it now. It was keeping him warm, and seeing him wearing it made things feel ordinary and safe. In the moments of her struggle she had felt nothing more than a powerful desire to get away from the man, and to find Daniel and safety. It was only now, afterwards, that she felt fear. She longed to be back at home, inside the safety of their own cabin, with friends and neighbors not too far away. She was filled with worry, too, knowing that whatever injuries Daniel had suffered, he would most surely keep them to himself. She had a feeling that he was hurt far worse than he was letting on.

He paused under the branches of a pine tree. "Rest a minute, Becky."

She stood beside him, under a bright blanket of stars, and he reached out brushing his hand over her cheek. "You look better." He told her. "Your cheeks are pink again. Your skin was white as could be earlier."

"Walking is heating me back up. Although, I can't say I'll be sorry to be in front of the warm hearth again."

"You'll get no complaints from me." He agreed, leaning in and kissing her forehead, brushing back a mud-encrusted lock of hair as he did. "I like your hair down." He said softly.

"Even muddy?" She asked him. Her hair had come undone in her struggle to get to shore, and she didn't pause to take the time to put it up before they'd left. It hung loose to her waist and was still dirty from the mud she'd fallen into.

"Even muddy." He ran his fingers through her long hair. They were so intent on one another, and so relieved to be making their slow way homeward that they hadn't noticed anything around them. They didn't realize that they were being followed until looking up from him, she saw two sets of eyes, glittering at them in the darkness.

***DB***

Author's Note:

 _If you are still reading this story, you deserve an award in patience. I promise to try and update with greater frequency, but life sometimes prevents us from keeping the promises we make. I promise to do my best. Reviews are appreciated._


	5. Chapter 5

**REBECCA BOONE COULD** see the glittering eyes shimmering in the darkness just to her left. They had stood close together, kissing, and neither too intent on what was happening around them. She squeezed his shoulder tightly and whispered into his ear, "Dan, there is . . ."

"I see it." He replied softly. "Ready?"

"Ready." She squeezed his shoulder once more.

"Drop." He shouted and she did just that; diving to the ground as somehow, despite his broken rib, he turned and lifted Tick'Licker. She couldn't remember everything later. Part of it was that as she ducked and rolled out of the way, the butt end of Tick'Licker struck her forehead, leaving her dazed briefly and part of it was that she couldn't see because she was ducking and rolling. She only knew that, the impact of the barrel of the riffle on her forehead, threw Daniel's aim off, and caused him a few extra seconds of recovery, which made it possible for the pair of panthers to leap out, the largest one landing on Daniel.

She was up instantly, her rifle raised, but it was impossible to fire the gun, as Daniel struggled to get free of the large animal. She turned and fired striking the smaller of the panthers just as it was about to leap forward and join the fight. The sound momentarily stunned the larger cat, and it gave Daniel the opportunity he need to wrangle himself free. In the end, it was impossible to tell which of them felled the great beast, as they both fired the second he was clear of the panther.

When everything was silent again, she fell backwards landing on her backside, exhausted beyond words. She remained as she was dazed and shaking with the residual adrenaline and fear. But she was up again, lightning fast, as she realized Daniel hadn't risen. She half crawled and half ran to him.

"Dan!" She cried, as she leaned over him.

"I am sorry, 'Becca!" Were the first words he spoke when his eyes fluttered open. "I hit you! I didn't . . ." But she kissed him before he could say anything else.

"It's fine. It was an accident! How bad is it? Let me see." She was already pulling back his shirt and inspecting his chest which was bloody with horrible scratch marks.

"Wait, Becky. We've got to get somewhere's hidden. We are too out in the open. Let's see if we can't find a . . ." He tried to sit up but fell back again, dizzy with pain and blood loss.

"No. Lie still." She said firmly. Everything else fell away, and she focused entirely on him. She ripped the blanket into strips and wrapped his battered chest, trying to staunch the flow of blood. It was only now she missed her dresses, for her petticoats were a never-ending source of bandages, and far easier to rip into strips. Later, she couldn't imagine how she'd been able to tear apart the blanket. She only knew that in her moment of fear and terror, anything was possible if it meant saving Dan.

"Just stay still." She said again, her hand resting on the hollow space just below his left shoulder, the one spot on him that seemed unharmed. "We can wait a few minutes at least, and then we will see what is next."

"You got a bruise, darlin'. Lord, I am sorry! It must throb something terrible."

She lifted a hand to her head, and couldn't help but grimace. She could feel the lump there which was tender under fingers. It as strange that although she could remember the moment of impact, she had no memory of the pain, and even now it was just a dull ache hovering somewhere in the background.

"Ah, grah," She whispered leaned close to his face. "You didn't mean for it to happen, and I'm no glass doll. I don't feel the sting of it. Are you hurt anywhere else? This is no time for secrets. What else?

"Nothing hurts 'cept these scratches and my ribs. I imagine there is more beside but nothing I can feel. I don't even notice my ankle anymore, so either it is better or everything else is too bad to notice it."

"I'm beginning to understand what you mean when you come home from a trip and tell me I don't need to know every little detail." She shook her head. She sat beside him, and he held tightly to her hand. She could feel tears running down her face, but had no really connect to them. It was almost as if the endless stress of the last few hours simply poured out of her body like rain. She brushed her hand over her eyes, willing herself back into control.

"That's alright, love. I'm feeling better already. I'm not fit for any feats of strength just now, but I reckon I'll be able to stand in a few more minutes. If I remember correctly, which may not be the case at this point, there's a small cave not too far from here. We could hole up at least 'til dawn. I don't like you sitting out unprotected." He told her, his thumb rubbing circles over her hand.

"I'm not unprotected." She told him. "Maybe they have left." She said thoughtfully, knowing it was what was worrying him so much. "Maybe it was just the two of them, and they had left the rest of the group."

"Maybe." But she knew he was just allowing her to humor herself.

***DB***

It was under a midnight sky that they finally continued their journey. She had wanted to wait until at least dawn. Daniel had drifted to sleep, weakened by pain. She had sat beside him, a rifle across her knees; vigilant. When he woke hours later, he was furious that she had let him sleep. His storminess gave him the power and energy he needed to rise and move forward on slow and halting feet. They staggered under a starlit sky, and she never located the cave he spoke of, but instead found a secluded area behind some large rocks. She helped him lower himself to the ground, even as he continued to mutter at her angrily.

"You have to think of protecting yourself!" He kept saying to her. "You just let me sleep when anything could have . . ."

"Enough!" She finally burst out. "You aren't angry with _me_! Stop it!"

He was quiet for so long, she thought that he had fallen asleep again or passed out from the pain.

"I just . . .I can't believe I was so selfish as to bring you out here. It isn't safe. I just couldn't bear to be away from you _again_ and . . ."

"Daniel," Her voice was soft, now. "I'm not sorry I came. I'm _glad_ I am here! If you were alone, who would've shot that panther?"

"I shot the panther!" He protested.

"Of course." She said patiently. "You were bleeding and half-lying on the ground, I am confident _your_ shot was truer than mine."

He shook his head at this, "Woman, I love thee with every bit of my heart, but you are so difficult sometimes."

"I truly am." She agreed. "Now, be quiet and sleep. I am trying to listen and keep watch."

"I should . . ."

"Daniel, hush!" She bristled at him, knowing that neither of them could manage any more softness.

He slept again until just before dawn, and exhausted as she was, she stayed awake. She kept checking his bandages, relieved to see that the flow of blood had stopped. Her eyes surveyed the landscape again and again during that long night, always searching for danger. The light of dawn brought her little comfort, though. It brought the clear revelation that he was badly hurt.

"It probably looks much worse than it actually is, Becky." He told her.

"I didn't know you were awake." She said, surprised to hear his voice.

"Truer words never been spoke. If you knew I was awake, you'd of hid that worried look."

"Who said anything about being worried?" She countered.

"Fair point. We are far from home, in the midst of danger, and you've got a companion who is a mile from being helpful." He told her. "No reason for worry at all."

"None." She smiled at him, and was relieved to his familiar lopsided grin. "Are you hungry?"

"None of that." He told her. "You've been awake all night. Close your eyes, and I'll keep watch. I can reach for that rifle. You need to rest."

"We need to put some distance between those men and us." She told him rising. "You've got that hardtack still? I don't want to leave you to hunt just now."

"Rebecca . . ."

"Daniel." She put a hand on her hip, feeling the bruise he'd told her of the night before as she did. It did hurt, but she kept her features relaxed and even. "Food first, or are you ready to test your legs?"

"Food." He said resignedly.

***DB***

They made some distance by the time the sun was high in the sky. It was fortunately warm, and for the first time since she'd swam in the lake, she actually felt warm all through. They were quiet on the trail, Daniel's face grey with exhaustion and pain, but he never paused or complained. They kept a slow steady pace, and she wanted nothing more to be back at the river and headed to Boonesborough.

The steady monotony of putting one foot in front of the other, calmed her nerves. She found it impossible to maintain a constant level of panic, and so she found herself relaxing. Maybe they were free of troubles now. Maybe they'd only dreamed that band of dangerous men. Maybe the worst was over.

"We could make the river the day after tomorrow." He told her, breaking the silence.

"No." She shook her head. "That climb will be difficult." She indicated the mountains before them. "You won't be able to move that quickly."

"Some folks say, I tamed lightning itself." He pointed out to her.

"Not some folks. One reporter, who never even met you. That's just a story, Dan." She chuckled. He loved to remind her of the stories people spoke of him. "And don't forget the stories they tell of me!"

The stories about her were less flattering than his. Some claimed that her temper could fell a forest with one blow, and others claimed that she held some dark magic within her - something brought over from the old world; dark and mysterious.

"Those are the stories that aren't true!" He told her. "You are the _sweetest_ girl since Eve was in the garden."

"That story didn't end too well." She pointed out. "They got thrown out."

"Together." He added. "Seems like a fine ending to me - if they are together."

They had stopped to rest in the shade of some pine trees. He sat stiffly, propped up by some large rocks and she, sitting on an old tree stump. The blood on his bandages was dried through. A fact that relieved her greatly. He was still in tremendous pain, though he tried to hide it and they were both exhausted beyond all measure. She tried to keep her exhausted brain focused on the road ahead of them.

"Shawneetown is that way?" She pointed out beyond them.

"No, more to the left." He told her. "You thinkin you gonna have to find your way home with me, darlin'?" He asked her.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, Daniel." She said rising and turning to go where she had set her rifle down, ready to suggest they start walking again. "I plan to behave like any good wife, and die at your side."

"That's a plan, I approve of." A voice spoke and she found herself staring directly into the eyes of Augustus Gray."


	6. Chapter 6

SEEING AUGUSTUS GRAY she drew back startled, and turned nearly immediately, attempting to run, hoping to reach her rifle but he threw out his leg and she fell to the ground. As she attempted to rise, he grabbed a handful of her long hair, and pulled her back toward him, and that was when she realized it was _her_ rifle that he held in his hands.

"Ah, now, not so fast missy! Or is it mister. You know there's only one way to know for sure." He laughed darkly, and despite the fact that she was still being held by her hair, she twisted, attempting to escape his grasp.

"Let me go!" She said fiercely. They were just a few paces from where Daniel lay and in any other circumstances, he would've already been beside them, but his exhaustion, injuries and pain had dulled his senses. She knew that she would have to somehow extract herself from Gray's grasp. She began to try and lead him away from where they'd made their hasty camp, but this only made him laugh.

"You think you are a clever one. I saw your camp already. Where is that giant? Seems he doesn't notice your absence. Trouble at home?" He sneered down at her, and then leaning in close to kiss her, he was enraged when she spit in his face. The slap he dealt her left her momentarily dizzy, and yet she felt victorious for he had not kissed her. Instead, pulling her up by her hair he began to drag her to where Daniel was still resting.

"Daniel," She called out in Irish. "Breathnu amach! A fhail amach! Ta deacracht ag teacht!"

"What is that?" Gray asked her. "What are you saying?"

"Ta se ina gunna agus ta se ag teacht ar do shon!" She called out again, ignoring her captor and trying to warn her husband.

***DB***

Daniel tried to keep his eyes open. He knew that continuing their journey home was the most important thing. He knew that Rebecca's life depended on it - and yet, even this dire realization was no match for his wounds. His broken rib, and deep scratches brought him unending pain. There was no position that did not bring him suffering. He pushed down, his fist in the muddy grass, trying to will himself to rise, when a jarring sound pulled at him; it was Rebecca and she was yelling.

His brain was foggy with pain, but still he could understand the words. She was calling to him in Irish - something she did only in times of stress, or when she wanted no one to know what they were saying. He tried to focus in on her words, intent on understanding. 

" _Daniel, get away. He is coming for you!" "He has a gun! Get away!"_

He found himself upright, without understanding how he accomplished it, and taking a few steps forward he could see them. Augustus Gray, holding Rebecca by her beautiful long red hair, a rifle in his hands.

"There he is!" He sneered. "He looks a little worse for wear." Moving closer he punched Daniel in the chest, and the pain was so searing that he staggered back, nearly losing consciousness from it.

"An bhfuil tu ceart go leor? Na bi buartha!" Rebecca said, her voice calm, but unusually high-pitched.

"I'm fine." He gasped out. "Who said anything about being worried?" He responded, trying to match her cool tones. Honestly, he was panicked. He knew that his injuries put him at a tremendous disadvantage, and Becky was held fast by Gray. He tried to keep his pain-wracked brain focused on the problem. He had to find a way to get them both to safety.

"Eist, is feidir leat a bhuail e. Feicfidh me lacha agus a fhail saor in aisce. Is feidir liom a fhail ar do gunna."

"Enough! What is she saying?"

"She's telling him to hit you, and then she'll make a grab for your gun." A blond man stepped out of the shadows. He was followed by three other men. He turned toward Rebecca who studied him wide-eyed. "Te se chomh maith a fheiceail ar dhuine on tir d'aois."

"I don't know that. What did he say to you?" Daniel asked.

"He said it is good to meet someone from the old country." Becky responded angrily. "I can't say the feeling is mutual."

"Ah, now lass, we've both travelled a long ways, we can at least share a love of the beautiful hills of home."

"Roinnimid rud ar bith, agus go bhfuil tu aon rud ach bastaird!" She replied angrily.

"Now, _that_ is a word I recognize." Daniel said, shaking his head. "Rebecca Anne." He chastized.

"Really?" She said to him. " _My language_ is what is bothering you right now?"

"Well, it's not the only thing, darlin'. I just am a little shocked that a fine lady such as yourself would . . ."

"Enough!" Augustus Gray cut him off, angrily. "What became of that wagon of supplies of yours? You got it tucked away somewheres?"

"There's no wagon. We haven't even got our packs. So unless, you want to rob us of the muddy clothes on our backs, I'm afraid we've got nothing of value. So, if you wouldn't mind, let go of my wife, and we'll just be on our way." He had inched himself closer, so that now he was just one step away from Rebecca. He kept his voice even and casual, but truthfully his heart pounded in his chest. All he wanted was to get away from them with Rebecca's hand in his. Gray had shifted from holding her by her hair, to holding tightly to her forearm, and he knew that later his finger marks would be there; dark marks on her arms.

"Get back!" Agususts said. "We know you were going for supplies. Where are they? You've got them stowed somewhere!"

"Nach bhfuil sé ag dul a bheith ag éisteacht, grá. Ná smaoineamh ar troid do bhealach amach as seo. Tá an iomarca." Rebecca said to him recognizing the steely look of determination in his green eyes.

"She's right. There are five of us, and just the two of you, and much as I imagine this hell-cat can hold her own in a fight, coming after us will leave you dead, and then where will she be?"

"Labhairt go maith di no beidh me tu a mharu fein, tu bastaird!" Daniel growled angrily, but the man only laughed.

"You teach him to speak Irish?" He asked Rebecca. "He speaks like he was born there."

"What are they saying Kenny?" Gray asked in frustration.

"Well, she was telling him that there are too many of us to fight, and he was reminding me that she is a proper lady, and I'd better mind what I speak or he'll make me pay for it." Kenny said laughing. "And I bet there was one word you understood."

"I've heard it a few times." Gray nodded. "Usually aimed at me or one of my compatriots here."

"I can't imagine why?" Rebecca said sarcastically.

"'Becca . . ." Daniel warned.

"Daniel!" She responded in frustration. "They already plan to rob and kills us. Are you afraid I'm going to upset them?" Her voice was fiery, but he could hear the ragged edge of panic.

"We'll be fine, love. Don't worry, ah grah." He was overwhelmed with compassion for her, and his arms ached to pull her close to him; to reassure her.

"Killing you isn't the main theme of our plan." Gray told them. "It only becomes necessary if things get complicated. We offer a simple solution to all our problems. You give us your supplies, and we leave you to your sight-seeing."

"But we've no wagon of supplies." Daniel pointed out.

"Well, I guess things are complicated then." Gray said, pushing Rebecca down so that she was forced to kneel in the mud. "I'd hate for things to get more complicated."

Silence hung heavy over all of them, and everything remained frozen for the longest of moments. He was mulling the problem over and over, trying to figure a way out that would leave both he and Rebecca safe. He caught her eyes and swallowing hard, he recognized the only clear path. She must have realized it, too, for her bright blue eyes filled immediately with tears and she shook her head.

"No. Daniel, no. There is another . . ."

"We got no wagon, _here_." He told them. "But I can take you to where it is. My only condition is that we leave her behind." He nodded at Rebecca but did not meet her eyes.

"Daniel! No!" She shouted at him. "You drag me all the way out here, and now you are going to . . . No!"

"It seems like we'd be giving up the guarantee of your cooperation if we leave her behind." Gray told him.

"It is the only way I'll agree, and I think you've heard that I'm a man of my word. I'll telling you, if you release her, I'll make sure you get what you came looking for."

"Uimh! Ni bheidh me a fhagann tu! Ni feidir liom. Is e mo chroi mise!" Rebecca shouted angrily.

"Well, now, ain't that sweetness itself!" Kenny said with a chuckle. "It seems that she don't approve of his plan." Kenny said to Gray.

"I can't imagine she does." Gray rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I'll tell you what. I can compromise with you. We will leave her here. We can bind her to that tree over there. If things go according to plan, you can come back and set her free yourself, and if they don't, well I'll know where to find her."

"No!" Daniel shook his head. "There are panthers in these hills. She would be easy pickings. No."

"I don't really think you are in a position to bargain." Gray pointed out. "We could just end things here and now."

"You wouldn't get the wagon of supplies, then." Daniel countered.

"We could stand here talking til darkness falls or we can start this journey now, and you can be done with us." Gray told him.

"No, I won't . . ." He began but lifting her the three men dragged her to a tree, and began to wind rope around her. "No!"

Rebecca for her part was bravely silent. She said nothing even as they tied her to the tree, even as tears streamed down her face.

"Let me speak to her!" Daniel said, as Gray and Kenny, flanked him, a hand on his arms. "Let me speak to her."

"Fine!" Gray shook his head. "You got one minute, and remember whatever I don't understand, Kenny here does."

They allowed him to walk to where she was tied, and reaching out he lifted a hand to touch her face, wiping away her tears. "I'm coming right back. I bet if you start counting, you won't even get to 100 before I'm back here again with you darlin'."

"Yes." She managed softly.

"You are too quiet." He tried to manage a smile. "It makes me nervous when you are quiet."

"When you come back, I'll talk 'til your ears bleed." She managed, shakily.

"Is breá liom tú, mo storin agus tá mé ag teacht ar ais chugat. geallaim é."

"Come on! Let's get moving!" He felt a hand on his arm, pulling him from her.

"I will be right back." He told her, even as they pulled him away. "I swear it. 'Becca, don't you fret, love. I'll be right back."

***DB***

The silence seemed to fill her ears, overwhelming her with its power. Daniel had called out to her until he was too far to be heard. She wished suddenly that she had called back to him; had declared her love for him. She felt it unlikely that she would ever see him again, and she wished she had at least told him that she loved him. She had been too terrified to speak, and was frightened that if she had, she would have only cursed in bitter frustration, and fear, and so she had remained silent. She regretted it now.

Sighing, she knew that she had to begin to work. Daniel had once told her that every trap has a weakness somewhere, and she was bound to discover the weakness. She began to wiggle, ignoring the way the ropes cut into her wrists. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, as panic began to overwhelm her. She paused in her struggle, drawing in a long slow breath. "Every knot can be untied." She told herself, remembering the phrase that Daniel had said to her more than once.

The light was already beginning to fade, and she was running out of time. She doubled her efforts knowing Daniel would need her help.


	7. Chapter 7

**THE IMMEDIATE PROBLEM** was that Mingo and Yadkin had left a good two days ahead of them, and were no doubt on the other side of the river by now. Of course, Daniel had no intention of leading them to the wagon of supplies. His only goal at the moment was to get them away from Rebecca. Now that he had been successful, he was quickly trying to formulate a plan that would shift the balance his way. He had no expectation of overpowering five men by himself - even if he hadn't been badly injured. There seemed no clear path before him, and yet he had to give the appearance of a man with a definite direction.

"Your wife sure is a pretty lass." Kenny said coming alongside him. "I want you to know that when this all over and you are dead, I plan to keep her as my own."

Daniel raised an eyebrow at the man beside him, recognizing his attempt to enrage him. "I thought you were from Ireland like her?" He asked.

"Aye, I am." Kenny puffed out his chest in anger.

"Well, you must not remember the women from your village because my wife will not be kept - not by you, and not by me. She won't be kept by any man. She's a wild thing. If you have hopes of taming her after I am dead, may God have mercy on your soul."

"Perhaps, she just has never met a real man - one who can tame a woman."

Daniel laughed out loud at this. "Son, it is clear that you've never been married." He continued to laugh as Kenny fell back to come alongside Augustus Gray.

"When the time comes, I'm the one who gets to kill him." He told Gray.

"Oh, now, don't get all riled up, Ken. He's right anyways. You ain't never been married." Gray shook his head. "And I kinda hate to side with him, but that hellcat won't get tamed by the likes of you."

"If he's leading us on a wild goose chase . . ."

"How can he?" One of the other men asked. "We been living out here near on two years. We know this area. He's leading us now toward that old cave."

"Did any of you check the cave? It is big enough to hide a wagon." Gray asked them, but they all shook their heads.

"We were too busy looking for Pete and Remy." Kenny answered.

"You didn't find them neither." Gray sighed. "Ben, why don't you and Albert cut around the back way and meet us at that cave. You can make sure he ain't leading us to an ambush." The men nodded and dropped behind from the crew. The rest of them caught up to Daniel who was being held by the final man of their party.

"Where'd everybody go?" Daniel asked. "I sure hope that nothing happened to them."

"I'm sure you don't." Gray told him. "Don't worry. They are nearby. You are safe in our company still."

"Oh, good." Daniel said, but deep inside he liked the odds of three against one much better than five.

***DB***

Her wrists were raw and bloody and stung like the dickens but she was free. She stood alone in the wilderness as darkness fell. She was struck by the odd thought that she had never been alone in the wilderness. She had spent a large chunk of her life alone at the cabin - well, alone with the children, but she had never been alone this far from the safety of the fort. She felt equal measures of terror and excitement.

She tried to think of where Daniel would lead them. Mingo and Yadkin had a good two days lead on them. Although, the fully loaded wagon would slow them, they weren't stopping to enjoy the sites like she and Dan had been. She tried to consider the problem carefully. He would need to lead them somewhere and hopefully somewhere that would push the odds in his favor.

Perhaps he would lead them to the cave that wasn't too far from the river. She decided it was as safe a guess as any, and pausing briefly to regain her bearings, she headed toward the cave.

The fact that darkness quickly fell, actually worked in her favor. Navigating by the stars was far easier to her than by hills or mountains. The stars were forever true and would not lead her astray. She was thankful also for her breeches. They made creeping through the darkness much simpler and she had no rustling petticoats to give her away.

Though it was now full spring, it was a colder night, and she was glad that she had made Daniel take his jacket back. Although, the cold made her shiver from time to time, she knew he needed it. She was hoping that they would allow him to rest from time to time. He was still weak and badly hurt. Most of all she hoped to arrive before he tried to do anything - she feared a fight would be the end of him.

***DB***

At the pace they were travelling, they would reach the cave after midnight. Daniel was woozy on his feet and in great pain, but they seemed determined to drive him into the dirt. Perhaps it was a simple tactic; exhaust him so there'd be no fight left in him.

"Fellas, I hate to be the one to complain, but I would appreciate if we could rest a mite. I am weary, and would better serve you if I had a minute's rest. I'm afraid if we keep going at this pace, I'm liable to wander right past that storehold. My brain don't work as fast when I'm done in." He told them.

"Keep going." Kenny barked at him.

"I'm tired, too." Gray said. "We can rest an hour or so. It isn't like he can bring any harm to us. Look at him! He's fairly green with pain."

They settled into small grove of trees. It was fully night now, and Daniel couldn't help but worry about Rebecca. He chewed at the corner of his lip, studying the three men who sat watching him, rifles over their laps.

"You fellas been out here for awhile now?" He asked. "I imagine this'd be a good spot what with folks coming to and from Salem."

"What difference does it make to you?" Gray asked him. "We will take your supplies and be out of your life. You can go back to wherever you came from. It makes no never mind to you."

"That may well be true. But I don't think you are planning to send me loose when this over, any more than I believe my wife is safe where she is just now. I am telling you this, if you sent those men after her, I will kill you with my bare hands, and no men or guns will ever stop me."

"You don't seem to be in a good position to make threats, Boone." Gray laughed. "That's not where I sent them, though. As far as I know your woman is still tied to that tree." He sighed. "As for what the future holds, who am I to say how it all plays out. One can never tell."

***DB***

She heard them, long before she could see them. They were sitting in a close circle but she was surprised to see only three men with Daniel. A sudden hope flooded her system. They could manage with three men. Both Gray and Kenny had rifles, but none of the other men carried any firepower, although they all had knives. She kept a ways back, considering her next move. They didn't appear to be settling in for the night, perhaps just short stop. The sound of an owl, high overhead, startled her, but also made her smile. It was her chance.

***DB***

They all heard the owl but none of them paid any real attention to it. When it's cry changed in pitch and tone, Daniel felt the hair on the back of his neck bristle. _She was free. She was here_. As frustrated as he was that she continued to put herself in harm's way, he was grateful too. She was steady in a fight - that had been proven again and again in their years together. He knew he could rely on her and two against three seemed a definite possibility. He knew she was waiting for him to signal back. He rose up, a little too suddenly, and got dizzy from the effort.

"What are you doing?" Kenny raised his rifle, actually Rebecca's rifle, at him.

"I'm ready. Let's get this over with." He said loudly. "The sooner I'm rid of you, the sooner I can get back to my wife. I don't trust that you haven't sent your men after her."

"Time will tell," Gray said rising. "Take it easy, Kenny." Kenny lowered his rifle, and Gray turned to reach for his rifle.

Daniel turned, more stiffly than he would've liked and struck his fist into Kenny's face. He felt a rush of joy to not only injure the man, but also to be doing _something_. He felt, rather than saw, Rebecca, who rushed in, a large tree branch in her hand. She struck at the man closest to her, while Gray lifted his rifle, aiming it at Daniel. But Daniel somehow was able to stagger forward and up, knocking the gun back and to the ground. He dove at Gray, confident in Rebecca's ability to manage the third man.

The fight lasted less than twenty minutes, but in the end Daniel found himself on the ground gasping for breath. Gray lay unconscious beside him, and to his left Kenny lay still, a terrible wound where he'd been hit on the head. He'd risen up, knife in hand ready to stab Daniel when Rebecca had struck him in the head. When Kenny fell to the ground, he finally felt a moment of relief. Unfortunately, he also felt the pain of all his injuries. He wanted to rise and check on Rebecca but found instead he could barely lift his head from the ground.

"'Becca?" He called out weakly.

"I'm fine." She leaned over him. "He didn't shoot you?"

"No, ma'am. You've got a bruise on your cheek, ah grah. Are you sure you are alright?"

"You should see your face. You look terrible, Dan."

"I do? That's strange because I'm finally feeling pretty cheerful just now." He grinned at her, and she leaned down to kiss him. "How'd you get loose, darlin?"

"Every knot can be untangled." She responded with a shrug, and he chuckled, but then his eyes grew wide.

"Roll!" He yelled and without hesitation she rolled to her left, just as Albert dove at the two of them, knife in hand. He fought hard, but in his weakened condition was unable to avoid the knife blade which grazed his shoulder. He was distracted, too. He could hear Rebecca, clearly struggling with someone. Adrenaline flooded his system and he found himself, rising up, and throwing his attacker to the ground, before turning to see, someone struggling with Rebecca who was fighting valiantly. He looked around and found the large branch she had used earlier, and using the last bit of his strength, struck at the man, who fell heavily. Unfortunately, he landed on top of Rebecca, pinning her beneath him.

"Dan!" She called out. "Help me."

He somehow manage to push the man off her, but had strength for little else. He sat panting his knees bent and his head down.

"You all . . ." He struggled to speak. "You all right?"

"I am, but Daniel!" She was kneeling in front of him, then. Pushing him backwards, lowering him gently until he lay looking up at her. "Your shoulder!"

"He just nicked me, I think." But he winced as she peeled back his jacket. "Aww, my jacket is torn!" He complained.

"I can fix it." She shook her head at him, sitting back on her heels. "I'm thinking a ripped jacket might be the least of your troubles just now."

"Troubles?" He said. "I thought we just finally managed them all."

"Well, she glanced around. We may have tipped things our way. What are we gonna do about all of this?" She indicated the men around her. "We've got no rope to tie them up."

"We don't." Daniel said. "But he does." He indicated Kenny who lay on the ground. "His right coat pocket. Give me a minute and I'll help you love."

She laughed at this, shaking her head at him. "Daniel, don't be ridiculous. Lie still for pity's sake. I can manage to tie up a few unconscious men."

She was right, of course, he could not help her. He lay on his back staring up into the starry night listening as she first managed to tie up the men.

"I can't tell if Kenny is breathing anymore." She told him, "But I'm taking no chances, and tied him up, too." She wiped her brow, sitting beside him, and leaning over him checked his shoulder. "The bleeding has stopped."

"That's good." He responded weakly.

She glanced around behind her. "Dan, do you think you can walk? Even just a step or two? I don't want to be here when they wake."

"I can manage," He told her.

The truth was, he could barely rise, and it took the two of them together to get him upright. He leaned heavily on her, and felt he could drop with any step. They made their slow way away from their attackers. He fought the urge to stop with every step, as she pushed them further and further away. Finally, when they were both drenched with sweat from the effort, and he could walk no more, he said, "'Becca, love, I can't. Ta bron orm, mo grah."

"I'm the one who is sorry." She said, lowering him to the ground. "I can't go on. I am too tired."

She had led them to a small curve off the path. It was hidden by a low row of bushes. He took comfort that we were somewhat hidden away. He lay on his back, and was only vaguely aware of her leaning over him, speaking quietly to him, and checking his wounds. He wanted to tell her that he was sorry he'd dragged her along on this horrible, ill-fated trip. He wanted to tell her how sorry he was that she was hurt, worried and exhausted. He wanted to say how much he loved her and what a wonderful, powerful companion she was; steady and strong. He wanted to put his arms around her, and hold her tight. In the end, he was able to do none of those things. He couldn't speak or even open his eyes, for the moment she lowered him to the ground he lost all consciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

REBECCA Boone understood that things had reached a point of desperation. It was clear to her that there was no way she could carry her 6'6 husband anywhere. She had tried, briefly, to drag him on a makeshift sledge she had crafted, but he was far too heavy, and she far too weak. The last few days had taken a toll on her, not just emotionally but physically. She hadn't slept, and hadn't really eaten. Although she was dry now, she had been cold far too long, and was fairly certain she was feverish.

As for Daniel, he was no longer responsive, and she couldn't rouse him. He was flushed with fever and she feared his wounds had already become infected. She understood that things were dire, and worse, understood her only course of action at this point was something she'd never dreamed of doing.

It took every ounce of strength she could muster to drag him by sledge to a small grove of trees and low bushes. She stood in the darkening afternoon sunlight studying, taking in deep gulps of air, and trying to regain her strength. He lay motionless at her feet. When she had caught her breath she stood behind him, and leaning low, pulled him inch by inch by the collar of his shirt deep into the bushes. She had shut her mind off to any thought but completing this task: get him hidden away, and get headed toward home and help. It was only after she had managed to drag him into the bushes and cover him with branches and leaves that she realized what she was really doing, and her eyes filled with tears, that spilled out making tracks down her cheeks. She dropped to her knees beside him, trying to will him awake, so that she could make him understand.

"I'm not abandoning you." She told him. "I'm coming right back. But I can't," Here she paused, swallowing a sob. "I can't carry you home. You are too big. Mingo is right - you eat far too many of my biscuits." She stifled a bitter laugh and then leaned closer so that her lips brushed his cheek even as she spoke. "Dan, I swear, I'm coming straight back. You just rest for now and I'll get help. I know it isn't much farther, and who knows if there isn't some hunter nearby. You just keep breathing. Just for a little while longer." She kissed her burning lips. "I'll be right back." She told him. She stood over him a minute more, silently praying, one hand stretched toward him as though she could somehow heal him with her prayers. "I'll be right back." She repeated staggering backwards and away from him for a few steps before turning from her beloved, she ran with every ounce of strength.

***DB***

In the stillness of the darkened forest, a young Tahontaenrat paused at the strange scene before him. He watched as the woman with fiery hair dragged a man into the dense bushes, covering him with branches and leaves. She rose slowly and then ran from him without glancing backwards. He wondered at it. He thought at first the tall man was dead, and perhaps she had killed him, and was trying to hid her mistake, but as she ran past where he was hidden, and he saw that she was weeping. "It must be her lover." He watched her considering his next move. He was not unfamiliar with the dangers of the people from across the waters. His own sister had died from the sickness they brought, yet there was something in the woman's face that he couldn't ignore; determination and desperation. He waited until she was lost from view and made his way to where her lover lay. Kneeling beside him, he thought at first the man were dead, but then saw his broad chest rise and fall. He glanced behind him, considering his next move. Perhaps he should kill the man now and end his suffering. He studied the man's face which was grey with sickness. No good could ever come from helping the strangers who seemed to infiltrate deeper and deeper into their territory. He glanced up at the sky, and recognized it was time for him to return home. He walked away from the man, still deep in thought, unsure what to do next.

***DB***

The darkness did not slow her. Rebecca Boone was fortunate that the moon was nearly full, and lit her way. She only had a vague sense of where she was headed, but understood the general direction of the settlement. Her mind flashed back to just a few days earlier when she and Daniel had stood atop the mountain and she'd tried to show him that she understood where she was - mostly she was just being playful and not really listening to his words. They'd fallen into kissing and the memory of it pained her - not simply because she feared she'd never see him again, but also because she had missed her chance to get clearer directions. _If only I had really listened_. She thought.

She was weak, too. She recognized that. She kept stumbling as she ran; tripping over bushes or branches. She understood, however, that if she paused even for the briefest of rest, she might not be able to rise. Still running, but having slowed some, her breath came in shuddering gasps. A dizziness swept over her, but she ran on not really seeing anything around her and she found her mind slipping backwards in time - lost in an old, sweet memory.

The cabin was warm, a bright fire burning, and it was just the two of them - or

perhaps James were lying asleep in his snug little bed, her memory was unclear. She only remember it was night, snow was falling all around him, and she had just finished cleaning up from their quiet supper. Daniel sat at the hearth, a dulcimer in his hands, he strummed absently, humming softly. She moved around the cabin, setting things right, but listening to the comforting sweetness of his voice. She stood watching him, and her memory was clearer here, he was singing to James who he rocked in a cradle at his feet. Her heart ached with the beauty of it, and for a moment she stood watching him. He paused in his playing and looked up at her. "What is it, ah grah?" He asked, and the combination of his sweetness toward their baby son, and his kind voice speaking to her half in English and half in Irish caused her eyes to fill with sudden tears. Seeing her tears, he set the dulcimer aside and went to her, his strong hands on her arms. "'Becca?" She said nothing, burying herself in his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around her, cooing softly in her ear. "It's alright, love." He whispered softly. "Hush now."

Lost in the memory, her foot caught on a large root and she found herself tumbling forward, crashing to the ground and rolling down the steep bank toward the icy water of the river.

***DB***

They called him Okhmhaka, which meant little wolf, partly because he was smaller than all his brothers, and partly because of his fierceness. He found sleep impossible, and his mind kept drifting back to the sick man covered with branches and the woman, running and terrified. His wife finally said to him, "What is it? Something is wrong." He told her then, knowing that he never could keep secrets from her. She always _knew_ when something troubled him.

"We must help him." She said, throwing back the covers, and already rising.

"Sisika," He said to her. "He is sick and hurt, and it is dangerous."

"Life is dangerous." She pointed out, and he shook his head. She was stubborn and fierce and he realized _that_ is what he had seen in the red-haired woman's face.

"We can wait for the dawn." He said.

"You said he was very sick." She was already gathering her basket of medicines. "Bring a blanket." She pointed.

"He might be dead, already." He told her, reaching for a blanket.

"He might." She agreed. "We will know soon enough."

***DB***

She couldn't find the canoe, and she didn't know if it was upstream or downstream from where she stood. Her feet were in the icy river, and her whole left side wet from her tumble down to the water. It was still deep night but she could see hints of the coming dawn. She wondered if daylight would bring clarity to her mind. She wondered if Daniel would be dead by daylight. She wondered if Daniel were dead already.

The darkness of sky seemed to match her desperate mood, and took a few steps upstream, and then suddenly remembering Daniel's voice saying, "If trouble comes, Darlin' just head _down_ stream. Even if you are on the wrong side of the river, it will lead you home." She turned around and trudged alongside the river, knowing that walking was so much slower than taking a canoe. She was already wet to the knees, and so when she stumbled upon a log floating in the water, she plunged in, and kicking her feet pushed herself toward home.

It was just as the sky began to turn a silvery gray, the clouds promising rain, that she began to recognize some of her surroundings. She could no longer feel her feet or legs - actually couldn't feel anything at all. She struggled up out of the water, and stumbled toward the muddy shore. She landed face first in the mud, and was too tired to even lift her head. Pushing up on shaking arms, she glanced around, her vision blurred by tears as she realized that she was less than a day from the fort. She staggered up the muddy shore, and realized that she had pulled herself out of the icy creek at a point that was hemmed in by steep and rocky sides. She shook her head, frustrated at herself, and then slowly crawled up the rocky sides, not even noticing any scrapes or bruises. When she finally hauled herself up and over the edge, she lay breathless, staring up into a blue morning sky.

***DB***

"He is not dead." Sisika told her husband. "But he soon will be."

"Leave him, then." He told her. "Do not waste your herbs on him."

"You are so quick to believe the worst." She chuckled. "Help me, drag him out of this." They pulled him free of the branches, and lay him on the grass. He spread the blanket over his legs, as Sisika, examined the angry wounds that crisscrossed his chest.

"Knife wounds." She remarked, shaking her head, and reaching for her basket of herbs. "We do not need to fight the white man, if we wait long enough, they will kill each other."

He leaned closer, peering into the man's face. "He looks dead already. She will grieve for him. Perhaps she already is. Why do you think she ran?" He asked.

"She couldn't carry him. He is near death. Do you think she went to her people for help?" She was applying a poultice to his wounds.

"She is miles from any settlement." He pointed out. "She looked hurt herself, and she is a woman. I doubt she could travel so far."

"You are wrong. I would travel to the other side of the great waters if I thought it would save you. It wouldn't matter if I were hurt, or tired; I would travel to the very ends of the lands."

"You would." He agreed. "But you are a warrior and she was a white woman."

"Love makes all of us warriors." She said looking up at him. "Build a fire, please." He nodded at her, leaving her to her work, and pondering her words. Was it possible? Did the settlers feel the same for one another, as he did for Sisika?

***DB***

Carolina Yadkin was not one to be tied down. He felt trapped almost the very second he walked into the fort. He accepted the welcome of friends he hadn't seen in years, but felt that in his time away, the settlement had grown crowded with people. His only consolation was to see how much little Israel and grown. He'd spent the day visiting with him, and Jemimah, who had been thrilled to hear their parents would soon return. It was on his fourth day home, that he had left the settlement on the pretense of hunting, but really to see if he could find Daniel. He was concerned that the Boones hadn't returned, although, he recognized that Daniel's propensity toward sparking with Rebecca might place a considerable delay on things, he thought for sure once they came near the settlement, nothing would deter Missus Boone from returning to her little chicks.

He headed toward the river and was chasing down a fat turkey near the banks, when a figured stumbled forward, muddy and nearly unrecognizable.

"Rebecca?" He asked, momentarily frozen with shock. "What . . . where's . . . "

She staggered forward a few steps, and fell to the ground at his feet. He sprang forward then, reaching down, and trying to help her up by her arm. She was ice cold, and realizing she was too weak to even stand, he lifted her up into his arms, dropping his rifle to the ground.

"Let's get you to the fort." He said.

"Dan." She said.

"Is he nearby? What happened?" He felt a sudden panic. _Was Daniel dead?_

"Up river. By a grove of . . . they were cottonwood, I think. I left markers, I think. Leave me be. I can get back. Go."

"I'll get you to the settlement first. " He shifted her in his arms, seeing the walls of the fort in the distance, and trying to remember who was on watch. "Tolliver! Peter!" He called out. "Someone get out here!"

Rebecca was sure she was dreaming. She could hear the distant ringing of the bell, and her vision clouded. At first she was sure saw Yadkin, and then his face changed to Cinncinatus, and then morphed into the face of her friend Grace.

"Lie back, Becky." Grace said soothingly. "Lie back."

"Daniel. . . " She said weakly, sure that she was lost in a fevered dream.

"They went to find him. You must rest." Grace pushed firmly on her shoulder.

"I have to keep moving." She said struggling forward.

"Becky, no!" Grace's voice was sharp and startled, Rebecca looked around.

"Where . . .?"

"You are in my cabin. You made it back, though I can't see how. Yadkin found you and brought you here. They went out to find Daniel. They'll find him. You must rest."

"I made it?" She asked, looking up into her friend's face.

"Yes." Grace said, pushing down on her shoulder. "Now, close your eyes. You _must_ rest, Becky."

"I have to help them find him. It is days from here and . . ."

"They will find him. Yadkin can track near as well as Dan, and Matt won't come back without him. Lie down and sleep." Grace pulled the blankets up around Rebecca who still shivered with cold. "Close your eyes and when you wake, perhaps he will be here already."

"He was so . . ." Rebecca said softly. "Grace, he might be . . ."

"Hush, now. Sleep."

***DB***

Daniel was aware of someone hovering over him, and fully expected to open his eyes to Rebecca's face. He was surprised to find himself looking into the unfamiliar eyes of an Indian woman. She turned from his gaze and spoke rapidly to someone behind her. He recognized the language but not the words; she spoke too quickly and his brain was far too muddled.

"Rebecca?" He called out. "Rebecca?" He attempted to rise, but found he was caught with a searing pain. The woman shook her head at him, and a man moved into view, his hand pushing down on him. He spoke directly to Daniel, but he couldn't absorb the words.

"Where is my wife?" He found he was filled with a fear-fueled rage. "What have you done?"

The woman spoke to the man again, and slowly his fogged brain began to untangle the language; it was a dialect of Iroquis. Where was he? Where was Rebecca?

"He doesn't understand." The man was saying.

"Well, he is strong. Hold him down for me!" She answered.

"No, let him be. We've done enough. I'm not going to fight him. He'll fall over in two steps."

"Stop being unreasonable." She responded. "He is asking for her, don't you think? What would you do if you awoke alone with strangers and me gone?"

"No one could hold me back." He said, turning back to look at the man. "Look! I think he is listening. Can you understand?" He asked.

"Rebecca." Was all Daniel can manage.

"She went for help." Okhmhaka said slowly. "She left you covered with branches and ran toward the river."

"Rebecca." He repeated.

"He is delirious with sickness." Sisika said. "Could we carry him to the settlement?"

"Not with him fighting us all the way." Okhmhaka considered the situation thoughtfully. "You can manage him?" He asked his wife.

"Like you said, he takes two steps and he'll topple over. If he wants to get moving I'll just step out of the way."

"Fine. I'll head toward the settlement."

"They'll kill you!" She rose up, reaching out to take his arm.

"There is a leader here. They say he will listen before he shoots."

"How will you find him?" She asked. "No, it is too dangerous!"

"You are the one who said we had to help him. This was all your idea." He pointed out.

"Please, we will restore him to health and send him on his way. Do not go!"

"It could be weeks. No, this will put an end to things faster, and when have I ever failed to return home to you?" He said.

"You are being unreasonable!" Sisika said angrily, and they both turned their heads at Daniel's soft chuckle.

"Why is he laughing?"

"He understands us." Okhmhaka said wonderingly. "You do, don't you?"

"Yes." Daniel responded.

"Who are you?" Sisika asked stepping back and away from him.

"I am one you have helped. And she is right," He continued weakly. "You should not go to the settlement. I can walk."

Okhmhaka laughed out loud. "You cannot. And I am not afraid. There is one there who will listen that is what the people have said."

"There is." Daniel agreed.

"It is you." Sisika said turning to her husband. "He is the one they speak of - you must not go."

"I will do as I will." He answered stubbornly. "No woman will stop me."

"Oh, that is so?" She responded quietly. "You are saying this to me? I am not a woman. I am your wife, and I will not be left without you. You will not go!" She exploded angrily.

"You could be Rebecca's sister." Daniel said, his eyes drifting shut. He felt dizzy and tired. "Take my hat."

"What?"

"If he takes my hat, everyone will know it, and no harm will come to him." He said opening his eyes to look at Sisikia. "I promise it."

"I do not trust the promises of those such as you." She said haughtily.

"Nor should you." Daniel sighed, his eyes closing. "Please, my wife, I do not know where she is. They must find her. She was hurt, too. She is my own and I cannot be without her."

Sisikia studying the sick man who was already drifting back into a fevered haze of sleep. She turned to her husband.

"It is the same for them." She furrowed her brows. "Is that possible?"

"It must be so. That is what I told you. If you had seen her face you would know this already."

"You must go then. Take his hat. I will stay."

"If tries to fight you . . ."

"I will run away. I am fast, and he is weak. You, however, must be careful."

"I always am." He grinned at her. "I will return." He kissed her cheek briefly, and scooping up the hat, he turned from her. "I'll be right back." He called as he disappeared from view.

***DB***

Rebecca had left markers - broken branches, and bits of cloth. When they had found her, the breeches she had been wearing were ripped at the bottom, where she'd torn off cloth to mark her way. The path was not a straight line, and doubled back a time or two.

"We already came this way." Mingo said impatiently.

"She was near dead." Yadkin scolded. "She could barely stand."

"I'm not saying . . ." Mingo responded frustrated. "Stop it. Both of you." Matt interrupted. "Fighting won't help us find him. She said a grove of cottonwood?"

"Yes, but she was delirious. I don't know how she walked so far. And she wasn't sure. She didn't sound sure." Yadkin told them.

They had been travelling for hours, first along the river, and then up across the shore. As the day wore on, the worry grew for all of them. Rebecca Boone had stumbled into the settlement weak, injured and nearly starved - if she were so badly ill, what possible hope could they have of finding Daniel alive.

It was in the late afternoon that they saw a figure emerge from the forest. The men froze, watching and then their eyes grew wide with shock at the improbably site of young warrior wearing a coonskin cap. Yadkin charged at him in fury.

"What have you done?" He screamed grabbing the man by his shoulders, and shaking him. "Where is he?"

The warrior twisted away and stood low on his haunches, a knife in his hand ready to strike.

"Dad, blame it, Yadkin!" Matt said angrily. "Stop it!"

He approached the young man, his hands up in surrender. "Easy there now. We don't mean no harm. We're just wondering about your hat." He pointed at the man's head, but unable to understand Matt's words, the man did not drop his arm, but instead spoke quickly and sharply.

"I don't know that language. Yadkin?" He turned to Yadkin, who shook his head.

"Iriqouis, maybe. I don't know it. Dan'l does some."

"The hat." Matt repeated, this time tapping his head for emphasis. The young man hesitated then, his eyes flicked upward toward the hat on his head. He spoke again, but his voice was quieter. His arm lowered slowly.

"The hat?" Matt asked again. "Where?"

They found themselves following the young warrior into the darkness of the forest proper, Yadkin muttering the whole way about sure doom and ambush. It was just after an hour of walking that they found themselves looking down at the ashen face of Daniel Boone, who lay near death beside a small girl, who rose up in fear as they approached.

"No, no." Mingo said gently to her. He lifted his hands, as the young warrior stepped in front of her, pointing and speaking angrily. Mingo knelt beside Daniel who was not awake. "Thank you. " He said looking up at the couple. "We will take him now."

They found the makeshift sledge that Rebecca had constructed and added more branches, they worked quickly and silently, under the watchful eye of the warrior and his wife. As they struggled to lift Daniel onto it, the warrior stepped away from his wife, and knelt with them, lending a hand. As they began to drag him away, the woman took hold of Matt's arm, handing him a small cloth bag filled with herbs. She spoke rapidly, pointing to Daniel's shoulder and Matt nodded, understanding.

"I will." He told her. "Thank you."

They worked together to bring him out of the darkness of the forest before the sun had fully set, and Matt glanced back once over his shoulder, his last view of place where they'd found Daniel, of the couple standing together - watchful and proud, a coonskin hat perched on the warrior's head.

"We left his hat." Matt remarked.

"Rebecca will thank us for it." Mingo said.

"Only if he lives." Matt responded.

"Time will tell." Yadkin's voice had none of it's usual bluster and boldness; his very words tinged with fear.

***DB***

Rebecca opened her eyes, and immediately tried to sit up. She was hit with an immediate searing pain, and couldn't stop herself from crying out.

"You woke up!" Grace Bradley said, coming into the room. "Lie back. You broke some ribs."

"I thought I'd dreamed it."

"No dream. Yadkin found you just outside the settlement and brought you here. Your skin was white as snowdrifts - cold as snow, too."

"Daniel must be dead." Rebecca said flatly. "He was badly hurt, and I couldn't carry him home. I tried to build a sledge, but he is a giant and . . ."

"Becky, they found him. They brought him here, not an hour ago."

Rebecca sat upright, ignoring the piercing pain. "Take me to him."

"Becky . . ." Grace began but considering her friend, she knew there would be no denying her. "He's not out of the woods. He was sick and hurt. Cinncinatus is with him." She helped Rebecca stand, and wrapped a robe around her. "Lean on my shoulder. I'll put my arm round you."

They moved slowly out of the room, and down the dim hallway. Rebecca caught a glimpse of a full moon as they made their way past a window. "How long have I . . ."

"Yesterday. Yadkin found you yesterday, and they all went out right away. They followed your trail, and found him and brought him here. He was in bad shape. What on earth happened to you?"

"There were . . ." Rebecca began, but immediately felt her heart begin to pound, as she even considered it.

"Never mind." Grace said, squeezing her friend's hand. She kept one arm around Rebecca supporting her as they moved down the back hallway of the tavern. Daniel was kept just down the hall from the room they'd put Rebecca in - it was Cinncinatus' own bedroom. Rebecca leaned heavily into Grace, and with one arm across her own body, held onto Grace's free hand.

"He's just in here." Grace said, hesitating outside the open door to Cinncinatus' room. Mingo stepped out just then his eyes widening with surprise.

"She's up? How?"

"Where is he?" Rebecca cried out, frantic.

"Just in here." Mingo said, and glancing at Grace, took Rebecca from Grace's arm, and half-led, half-carried her into the bedroom.

Daniel lay on the bed, his face pale, but his cheeks bright pink with fever. Cinncinatus stood on the other side of the bed, looking at Daniel's wounded shoulder. He glanced up.

"Grace. What are you doing? She shouldn't be here."

Mingo helped Rebecca sit on the side of the bed.

"You think I could stop her?" Grace asked, coming around to look at the shoulder. "Witch-hazel." She said knowningly.

"I know that." Cinncinatus barked angrily. "What do you think I been doing?"

It might have blown into a real argument, but they all grew silent, as Rebecca leaned close to Daniel's face and said, softly, "Daniel?" She reached out with a shaking hand and ran it along his grey skin. "He's burning up." She said turning to Cinncinatus.

"Believe it or not, he's fever's actually come down some." He told her. "You should be back in bed. You aren't well."

"Dan," She said, ignoring the older man. "I'm right here. We made it home."

"Mattie," Grace turned to her husband. "Go bring in one of those cots. She won't go back to that other room, now."

"That's the truth." Matt said, reaching out and to pat his wife's hand. He left the room only to return minutes later with a cot. The room was still quiet when he returned with only Rebecca speaking. She spoke in Irish though, so no one understood her. He felt his heart flutter with panic. Was she speaking it because she was delirious? Had she forgotten English?

"Tá tú ag ceart go leor mo ghrá. Táimid sábháilte anois. Ná fág mé anois. Thaistil muid go dtí seo le chéile. Riachtanais mo chroí mise. Le do thoil, le do thoil ná fág. Fan liom. Daniel, grá agam duit do gach ceann de ama."

He couldn't understand it, but recognized the sweet, imploring tones. He could imagine what she was saying to him, and glanced up to catch Grace's eye. His own wife's face was streaked with tears, and he wanted to go to her, but instead turned his attention back to the two who occupied the center of the crowded room.

"Tá a fhios agam go bhfuil tú traochta, grá, ach amháin ar oscailt do shúile mo milis, ach ar feadh nóiméad. gá dom a fhios go bhfuil tú ceart go leor."

Daniel's eyelids flickered and the softest moan came from his lips, and Rebecca leaned in closer.

"Daniel?"

"Becca?" His voice was weak but they could all hear it.

"Yes!" Rebecca said, sobbing. "Yes! I am right here. We are safe. We are home!" She leaned over kissing his cheek again and again.

"Becca," He repeated softly, his green eyes opening slowly.

She leaned close to hear him better. "What?" She asked. "What is it?"

"My hat. " He gasped out slowly. "You . . . got rid . . .of it."

She burst into real tears then, laughing and crying all at once, as Daniel's eyes fluttered shut again. She attempted a response, wanting to tell him that she would cross the entire wilderness to find his missing hat if only he would keep breathing, but the exhaustion of her walk to his room, and the pain of her injuries proved too much, and she fell over, just as Matt Bradley caught her, lowering her onto the cot.

He leaned back against the doorway, in exhaustion. "These two." He gestured toward the Boone's. Grace crossed the room, and wrapped her arms around him, he kissed her forehead, ignoring the others in the room. "What do you say Cinncinatus?"

"I dunno." The old man rubbed his chin. "Any other man would be dead already. We'll have to keep an eye on that shoulder, and those scratches on his chest need some watching too. I imagine between Grace and I, we can get him healthy again."

"I'll get some more witchhazel."

"No, you'll get some rest." Cinncinatus told her. "Matt will get the witch hazel, after he tucks you in bed in that other room. I'll keep an eye on these two and you can take over tomorrow."

"I'll be right back." Matt said, guiding his wife out of the room and down the hall.

"Becky needs a blanket." Grace said sleepily.

"Mingo was getting her one."

"Do you think he'll survive?" She asked her husband.

"Well, he is Daniel Boone after all." Matt told her, as he led her back into the bedroom where Rebecca had been sleeping. He pulled the covers back, and Grace sat on the bed. "They say he is tall as the mountains and stronger still. They say there is no one stronger than him." He reached down lifting her legs and tucking them under the covers. He paused, his hand brushing lightly over her forehead.

"They haven't met his wife." Grace replied sleepily.

"Truer words, ain't never been spoke." He agreed thoughtfully. "The strongest warrior cannot match the strength of woman's heart." He told her. "Least that's what the Cherokee say."

The tavern grew silent and the stars revealed themselves one by one, shining down on the room where exhausted but safe, at long last, the Boones slept, their closest friends keeping a watchful vigil over them both.

***Author's Note***

A miracle. I wrote again. Sorry for the long delay. No excuses, though, just apologies. Would love another Dan and Becky story, friends and hoping someone has one hidden up their sleeves. Meanwhile, this little chapter is my offering.


End file.
